


【イドアズ】患得患失

by jill7222296



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: 3p, Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, 綑綁, 路人要素, 雙龍
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jill7222296/pseuds/jill7222296
Summary: Jade X Floyd X JadeJade X Floyd X AzulMob X AzulSummary：1、第三章過後，”Azul的契約書並非無敵”這件事悄悄在少數人之間流傳著，而那些人打算找機會報復深海商人。2、Jade與Floyd的關係堅不可摧，他們會上床、並且不在乎哪一方在下面。對Azul的感情則建立在微妙的平衡上，一旦Azul對他們來說不有趣了，隨時可能離開。3、但現在他們是很喜歡Azul的。4、Azul對Leech兄弟的情感可稱為愛戀，這是他唯一對這對兄弟保密的事。預警：路人要素、3p、angry sex、dirty talk、雙龍、綑綁、會虐Azul，有點撒狗血，但應該是HE可能涉及三、四章劇透可以接受再往下
Relationships: イドアズ
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

【イドアズ】患得患失  
海寮三人+路人要素Azul

Jade X Floyd X Jade  
Jade X Floyd X Azul  
Mob X Azul

Summary：  
1、第三章過後，”Azul的契約書並非無敵”這件事悄悄在少數人之間流傳著，而那些人打算找機會報復深海商人。

2、Jade與Floyd的關係堅不可摧，他們會上床、並且不在乎哪一方在下面。  
對Azul的感情則建立在微妙的平衡上，一旦Azul對他們來說不有趣了，隨時可能離開。

3、但現在他們是很喜歡Azul的。

4、Azul對Leech兄弟的情感可稱為愛戀，這是他唯一對這對兄弟保密的事。

預警：  
路人要素、3p、angry sex、dirty talk、雙龍、綑綁、

會虐Azul，有點撒狗血，但應該是HE  
可能涉及三、四章劇透  
可以接受再往下

正文：

一、  
今日，店裡一如往常的忙碌，因為在Mostro Lounge只要積分卡湊齊50點，就可以免費受到負責人Azul Ashengrotto的接待，進行煩惱諮詢；而只要湊齊三張積分卡就能享受特典附加的特別服務。  
這意味著，只要花費足夠的金錢就有可能得到海寮寮長的課業筆記、偽裝的出席紀錄、以及幾乎任何想得到的東西。

畢竟海之魔女是慈悲的。

Mostro Lounge - VIP Room

「想購買讓人在床上更為主動魔藥？」  
「是、是的⋯」  
「這可不好辦呢，」Azul Ashengrotto從容的坐在VIP接待室的高級沙發上，臉上掛滿了笑意：「這可是相當難製作、且非常昂貴的藥劑。」  
「錢的話⋯⋯」  
「不用那麼緊張，您已經支付三張積分卡了，我可是個守信的男人。」海寮寮長將翹起的修長左腿換到右腿，戴著白手套的纖細手指優雅的抵在太陽穴上：「我只想從您那裡得到一件微不足道的情報，是關於⋯⋯」

Mostro Lounge

「Floyd，你看見Azul了嗎？」  
「Ja～de～，Azul的話在VIP室哦！有客人呢！」  
「真是的，明明讓他到哪一定要告知我的，最近校園很不平靜啊。」  
「Jade像老媽一樣～～」

Mostro Lounge - VIP Room

「那麼，以三張積分卡及情報作為交換魔藥的條件，請在這邊簽字。」

Azul遞出黃金契約書，自那次Overblot後跟學院長做了不以能力做擔保的約定，他對黃金契約書做了一些更動，以金錢及情報作為主要報酬，偶爾也會收穫限時的勞動力或者特殊材料。  
而那些常常代表更多的金錢。

收下簽了字的契約書，Azul遞給對方一個精緻的小瓶，笑著解釋道：「這可以使用三次，效用及持續時間因人而異，劑量越大當然效果越好，不過並不建議。對方喝下之後的記憶多少會有所缺損，只要降低劑量便不會有這些問題，你在使用時可得加注意。我就不細問你打算怎麼使用了，畢竟我們這裡做的可是合法生意。」

將客人送到了門口，Azul舒了一口氣。重新坐回沙發，閉著眼揉著自己的太陽穴，微微打起盹來。

最近類似的委託其實不少，畢竟離一年一度的跨校舞會僅剩幾週的時間，NRC是所男校，這是個能趁機認識別校異性的好時機。去年的這個時候，還沒什麼名氣的他們也接了100多個委託，收穫了數十個獨特能力及免費勞力，然而這些都被Savanaclaw的寮長——Leona Kingscholar給毀了。

愛情魔藥他是做不出來的，任何魔法都做不到讓一個人愛上另一個人；或是讓人起死回生，連傳說中所有願望都能實現的神燈精靈都做不到。  
但在相處時讓對方有些意亂情迷、或者放大個人魅力還是能讓大部分的人達到自己的目的——當然，這段感情能維持多久就不是他的責任了。  
這段期間他幾乎每天都得花大量的時間精力製作這類藥劑，導致他有些睡眠不足。

有時還真有些羨慕那些頭腦簡單的笨蛋，若是這種藥劑對那對兄弟有效的話，他早就⋯⋯

「Azul，已經很晚了，我們已經打烊並做好收尾工作⋯」  
「啊！Azul好狡猾！居然在偷懶！」

看著Leech雙子一前一後的走進VIP室，Azul趕緊打氣精神說道：「我也才剛結束工作呢，Jade、Floyd，辛苦了，今天就到此告一段落。」

「好～～」  
「我知道了。」

「Azul今晚也要去煉金房嗎？」  
「ええ，魔藥不太夠了，你們先回去吧。」  
「好的，Azul也該早點休息，距離上次Overblot才過沒多久呢，醫護室說了要休息一陣子的。」  
「我跟某位寮長不一樣，我可是很忙的。」

看著雙胞胎離去，Azul再次重重嘆了一口氣。他當然知道自己需要多休息，Overblot過後濃濃的疲倦及身體的疼痛無一提醒著他。但隨者舞會的逼近，他內心那股焦躁感便更加揮之不去，那是強烈的嫉妒及自卑感。

如果把那些人的能力通通弄到手的話，那對眼裡只有彼此的雙胞胎會不會把更多的視線投射在自己身上？

好想要⋯無論如何都想弄到手啊⋯⋯  
為什麼自己得是隻慢吞吞、沒用又醜陋的章魚⋯⋯

二、

Octavinelle寮

回到Octavinelle時已是深夜，他的房間與雙子只有一牆之隔，其餘的寮生房間則在較遠處，他仍然不喜歡接近任何除了這對雙子之外的人魚——雖然他當時給的理由是：海洋比陸地遼闊的多，種族之間也不見得和睦，因此需要較多的距離避免衝突。  
學院長接受了這個說法，誰也沒提海鰻與章魚本是獵食者與獵物的關係。

經過兩人房間時，Azul聽見了令人心跳加速的呻吟聲。

「啊啊⋯Jade，喜歡、再多一點⋯⋯」  
「呵呵，Floyd，你看你、都黏糊糊的了⋯」

Azul漲紅了臉呆立在房前，最開始發現Jade跟Floyd在做愛純粹只是偶然，他們的房間相隔太近了，海鰻又是相當兇猛的種族——在床上也不例外。Azul當時被碰嗙的聲響吵醒時還以為他們吵架了，而當時打算去勸架卻被一起拖上床則是另一則故事。

「Floyd，你的聲音太大了，Azul在偷聽呢。」  
「啊～Azul好色！」

在Azul逃跑前房門被一把拉開，全身赤裸、身型高大的Jade站在他的面前，還是那副看好戲般的笑容。

「我、我並沒有偷聽！我只是經過而已，回房了！」Azul猛得後退兩步，推了把眼鏡，眼神游移著，不知道該往哪裡擺

然而紅到了耳根的慌亂表情只讓性格惡劣的海鰻更加興奮。

「別走嘛Azul！」同樣赤裸的Floyd輕巧的跳下床，拉住Azul將他往房內拖：「我今天剛好有點厭倦在下面了，想玩點更有趣的～」

Jade一臉寵溺的看著自己兄弟，故意將房門重重鎖上，笑道：「Floyd，明天不是假日，可別做的太過了。」  
「好～～」  
「等等！別拉我、哇啊！」

Azul無論是體格或是力氣都遠不如雙子，他被一把摔進床裡，正打算起身抗議，Floyd便壓了上來。  
怎麼⋯又發展成這樣？！  
他有些茫然的看著Jade跟Floyd兩三下將自己的眼鏡及正裝脫下扔到了床下，嚴格上來說他們三個一起做愛的次數並不少，多半時候是他們一起闖進Azul的房間裡。沒有預兆、也沒有任何表示。

然而他們誰都沒有對Azul說過喜歡，這段關係更像是炮友。  
他們對他的評價是”有趣“，意味著只要哪天Azul不再“有趣”，他們隨時可能扭頭離開。  
他總是在想，他們之間似乎只有性，沒有愛。

「Azul很不專心呢，Floyd，呵呵。」  
「就是說啊～Jade～」

『要懲罰才行！』

「你們兩個⋯別太過分了⋯⋯」  
「不行喔，Azul，你該知道自己沒有拒絕的權利吧？」  
「就是嘛，Azul，當初為了讓我跟Jade保守以前的秘密，可是哭著說“什麼都會做～”的！」

看著兩張一摸一樣的臉朝自己逼近，Azul忍不住咽了一口唾液，有種被獵食者捕獲的危機感。海鰻本就是章魚的天敵，更何況他從小便拿這對兄弟沒有任何辦法。

「我們來玩個遊戲吧，Azul，」Floyd從抽屜裡掏出一條麻繩——這主要是Jade的愛好，將Azul的雙手牢牢綑綁在身後，接著拿起一個眼罩幫他戴上：「來猜猜看是誰～在操你吧！」

.  
.  
.

「嗚啊⋯啊啊啊⋯⋯」

Leech兄弟的床是特製的，遠比一般雙人床大的多，此時被劇烈的動作弄的吱嘎作響。

Azul陷在床舖之中，雙手被反綁著壓在身下，雙腿被架高，承受著暴風般兇狠的衝撞；他的頭歪向了一邊，總是打理的整整齊齊的銀髮此時亂糟糟的在床單上磨蹭著。  
他數不清自己射了幾次，肚子及大腿上滿是白濁及黏液，青紫的咬痕更是佈滿全身。

Jade跟Floyd本質上並沒有不同，平時得體的舉動及說話方式更像是他的興趣。論惡趣味，Jade絕對是Azul更不願意招惹的那個。

「Azul，你到現在可是一次都沒有猜對呢。」是Jade的聲音，他氣息聽起來沒有一絲紊亂：「現在是誰在操你呢？」  
「是、F、Floyd⋯嗚嗚，求你們，我已經⋯⋯」  
「可惜，又猜錯了。」  
「啊哈！Azul不管是體力還是運氣都很差呢～～」

Jade，也可能是Floyd托著Azul的後頸將他拉起，在他的喉結處狠狠咬了一口。雙子的牙相當銳利，每次都讓Azul有種被啃噬殆盡的錯覺。

「明天、明天一早還要開店⋯嗯啊，你們不能⋯⋯」  
「說得也是，你得儘快猜中才行了。」  
「嗚，不行⋯⋯」

說完，Jade便掐住Azul有些過於纖細的腰，以要把人操壞般的力道操弄起來。  
Azul覺得自己總有一天會被這對兄弟操死在床上。  
等到一股微涼的精液射入體內時，Azul已經累的連一根手指都動不了了，眼罩則是被淚水打濕，難以嚥下的唾液及身下的黏液沾濕了床單。

他張了張嘴，想讓他們停下來，一根巨大的性器卻插了進來。

「吶吶～Azul，來猜猜現在在你嘴裡的是誰的東西～？」

三、

隔天早上的開店只有Leech兄弟到場，說是寮長昨晚忙於委託，今早起不來。  
寮生們表示理解，Azul負責人幾乎每隔一段時間便會因過於忙碌而睡過頭，他們也見怪不怪，有條不紊的開始打掃、點貨。

Azul起床時發現自己睡在Leech兄弟的床上，身體已經被清理乾淨，床單也換過；地上已沒有昨天散落的店服正裝，眼鏡則好好的放在床頭櫃上；床前衣櫃的把手吊著一套熨的整整齊齊的制服，運動服則是折疊整齊放在床邊。  
他將襯衫鈕扣扣到最上面那個，遮住脖子上的咬痕。出發前看了一眼自己的手機，提醒的最上頭是Jade傳來關心身體狀況的私訊，他回了句“沒問題”，便前往運動場。

好在一早沒有其他課程，他準時出現在10點的飛行課上。

最先發現異常的是Jamil Viper，他發現平時即使並不擅長飛行，卻仍然專心聽課的Azul頻頻走神，腳步也比往常虛浮，顯得無精打采的。

簡直像宿醉似的，明明這傢伙還未成年啊⋯⋯  
而且，為什麼要把運動外套的拉鍊拉這麼高？他不是一向不怕冷的嗎⋯難不成感冒了？

「那麼，大家依照我剛才華麗的示範技巧開始練習！今天內做不到直線飛行100米的同學，下課要留下來和我一起鍛鍊肌肉！」體育老師Ashton Vargas鼓起二頭肌爽朗的說道：「Viper，Ashengrotto交給你負責！」  
「呃！為什麼又是我！？」Jamil滿臉的不情願  
「上次讓你教他直線50米不是做的很好嗎？好同學應該要互相幫助！」  
「誰跟他是好同學⋯喂！又不聽我說話！」

Azul同情的看了Jamil一眼，他實在沒有信心能在下課前完成老師指派的進度。他全身上下痠痛的不行，早上還因為太匆忙沒能吃到Jade替他預留的早餐，現在只想快點下課，到大食堂吃點東西。

「喂，Azul，你如果身體不舒服，要不直接去醫護室如何？」他也省得還要教這個連Kalim都不如的運動白癡

Azul有些驚訝的看向Jamil，這個人平常沒什麼存在感，卻會仔細觀察自己的同學啊⋯  
但現在去醫護室簡直像逃跑似的，他的自尊可不允許。

「不需要，上次50米我不也完美的做到了嗎？只要結合理論，一定沒問題的！」

不⋯上次離完美也還有很長的距離吧⋯⋯

Jamil無言的看著Azul跳躍般的滑稽動作，想著隨便他吧，他又不是Kalim，就算受傷了也跟他無關。更何況，他飛行的高度這麼低，就算跌倒了也不至於會受傷。

.

眼見同學們一個個到Ashton老師面前考核，Azul越發感到焦躁。  
“若是能、若是能奪走他人的運動才能就好了⋯⋯”想到這裡，他深深的嘆了一口氣

「輪到你了，Ashengrotto。」  
「好的，老師。」

Azul操縱著魔法掃帚緩緩升空，“太好了，比預想中的順利！”。正想著，掃帚卻不斷上升，遠遠超過了他在飛行課的最高紀錄，接著“咻”一聲的往樹林衝去。

「哦！這麼短的時間內就有如此的成長，Ashengrotto的肌肉真是令我刮目相看了！」  
「不！老師，Azul不太對勁！」  
「什麼！」

那個總是穩紮穩打的Azul，不可能會在只要求距離不要求高度的考核中讓自己飛的這麼高。若是鍊金課想露一手也就算了，這可是他一直以來都拿了負分的飛行課！

Azul緊閉雙眼，身體前傾著抓住掃帚，他的魔法掃帚總是不聽使喚！他努力對自己手中的東西下達指令，它卻彷彿被拉住似的瘋狂往前衝，早已超過考核需要的100米。

「Ashengrotto！撐住！」Ashton姿態華麗的坐上自己的魔法掃帚追了上去，但Azul實在飛的太快，他一時間居然追不上

“不行了⋯⋯”

Azul在掃帚的一個急轉彎時被甩了出去，直直的往樹林中央墜落。

四、

運動場上一片鴉雀無聲，大家紛紛望著Azul落下的方向。  
Jamil觀察著四周，發現絕大多數的同學表情中滿是幸災樂禍，有些人甚至舉著手機正在拍攝或錄影。他無聲的嘆了口氣，這也難怪，海寮的三人實在得罪過太多人了。

那可是讓Heartslabyul的Riddle寮長避之唯恐不及、Savanaclaw的Leona寮長都不敢輕易招惹的Mostro Lounge負責人。  
等著看他們吃癟的人恐怕不比他們店裡的客人少。

沒過多久，身型健壯的Ashton便載著自己的學生返回運動場，他扛著情況不明的Azul俐落的跳下魔法掃帚大喊一聲「下課」，頭也不回的大步往醫護室走去。

Jamil看著老師離去的身影，轉身走向大食堂，喃喃自語道：「Kalim應該餓了吧？」

.

聊天室

——怎麼樣？  
——那傢伙運氣不錯，被樹枝勾到，沒直接摔倒地上。【影片】  
——該死！  
——我說你們寮怎麼作法這麼野蠻，讓他摔斷幾條腿又能怎麼樣？  
——啊？你什麼意思？  
——既然要報復，就要做到讓他連店都不敢開才行啊！  
——⋯說來聽聽。

.

Azul醒來時覺得全身疼痛的彷彿跟海豚打了一架似的，他難受的呻吟著，眼皮微顫的睜開雙眼，佔滿視線的是兩張一摸一樣的臉。

「Azul！」  
「太好了，你總算醒來了。Azul，這是幾根手指？」  
「呃⋯三根？」  
「嗯，看來是清醒了。」Jade看起來鬆了一口氣，接著板起臉孔對著渾身是傷的童年玩伴說道：「你答應的“沒問題”呢？」

Azul一下像被踩到尾巴的貓，他努力從床上坐起，張牙舞爪的對眼前的兄弟發起脾氣來：「呵，你還真有臉問我這個問題啊？昨晚是誰沒半點節制、又是誰一直要你們停下來的？」

他知道的，掃帚不聽使喚不是他們的錯。他也並非第一次在一夜放縱後上滿整天的課，但聽到Jade怪罪般的口吻，他就是咽不下這口氣。

憑什麼，自己非得認錯不可？

Jade看著Azul，對方身上纏滿了紗布，一雙灰藍的雙眼卻毫不示弱的瞪著他。雖然校醫說了沒有骨折或腦震盪，只是被樹枝刮傷以及受到撞擊而已，但見到Azul這副樣子，他便無端的感到煩躁。

他輕吐了一口氣，放棄與對方爭吵：「我明白了，在你忙完舞會的委託前，我跟Floyd晚上不會再去打擾你。」

”我不是這個意思⋯⋯“Azul看著對方，咬緊下唇沒有將這話說出口。

Jade轉身拿起放在床頭邊的飯盒說道：「Floyd挑了一些你喜歡的食物，吃完之後我們送你回寮裡休息。」  
「我們已經幫你請好假啦～Azul今天禁止工作，店裡也不可以去！」  
「唉⋯我知道了⋯⋯」

.  
.  
.

Jade替Azul泡了一杯沙寮獨有的、能讓人睡的更沉的薄荷茶。聽著他逐漸安穩的呼吸聲，與Floyd一前一後離開了寮長的房間。

「啊啊⋯真讓人不爽⋯⋯」  
「是啊，Floyd。走吧，該工作了。」

五、

++寮生獨特能力私設注意。++

煉金房

NRC的醫療水準相當不錯，不過幾天的調養Azul便近乎痊癒了。  
但他的心情卻越來越糟糕。

Jade跟Floyd幾乎包辦了店裡及寮內的所有事務，他每天除了學校之外，不是在接待VIP，就是去煉金房調製藥劑，已經許久沒有跟那對雙子進行必要之外的對話了。

Azul靈巧的轉動著手中的錐形瓶，將最後一滴藥劑倒入精緻小瓶中。  
終於完成了，他看著木盒裡一隻隻排列整齊的魔藥，因保密協議，上頭沒有標示藥品名，而是用各種顏色的標籤紙做區分。

他捧著木盒回到Octavinelle，敲了敲雙子的房門。明天是店裡難得的休假日，他預計讓他們一早將商品交到委託人的手中。

沒有回應，又敲了兩下，Azul困惑的歪了歪頭，難道他們還在店裡嗎？

「Azul~偷偷摸摸的——在做什麼呢，是肚子餓嗎？」  
「看樣子是拿了魔藥過來，不愧是Azul，這麼快就製作好了。」  
「Floyd！Jade！今天店裡很忙嗎？怎麼這麼晚⋯你、你們？！」

ㄧ轉頭，便看到一身店服正裝的雙子，平時乾乾淨淨的衣著上頭佈滿灰塵血跡，嚇得他幾乎要將木盒摔到地上。

Azul匆匆忙忙的跑向兩人，仔細的查看他們的狀況，緊張的詢問：「打架了？跟誰？有沒有受傷？」

Floyd喜歡跟人打架，他是知道的，但Jade更喜歡旁觀、以語言打擊對手；他們兩個很強，至少Azul從沒看他們輸過，也極少弄得像現在這麼狼狽。

「這些血跡不是我們的，我們啊—把他們絞殺的都哭了喔——」  
「他們？」  
「是的，Floyd，我們進去再說吧。」

大食堂-餐廳

幾天前，Azul睡下後，Jade及Floyd找上了Jamil，對方正與Kalim Al-Asim有一搭沒一搭的聊著天。

「要我詳細說明事情經過？」Jamil表情不耐的說道：「這種事你們去MagiCame上找不就好了嗎？打上” #azul下墜 “，不管是照片還是影片都有。」

「我們當然全部看過了，順便記下了每個人的帳號、私人小號以及他們一些不可告人的小秘密，也許不到一個小時，那些貼文就會神奇的消失也說不定。」Jade的掛著比平常更加燦爛的笑容的說道：「我們想知道的，是你這個當時就在他身旁的人所看到的一切。」  
「海蛇還是乖乖說出來比較好哦，」Floyd伸了伸懶腰，相反的臉上沒有任何笑意：「如果我們發現你也參了一腳——就絞死你。」

「Jamil，你就跟他們說吧？你跟Azul不是同學嗎？」  
「唉⋯我知道了，這件事的確有點奇怪。」Jamil手抵下巴，思考著開口：「Azul的飛行有多糟你們是清楚的吧？他一開始升空的狀況比平常都好，而且我記得他好像沒有飛的那麼高過⋯之後他的魔法掃帚也飛的很快，連Ashton都沒有追上他。  
「我也算是教過他幾次，一般飛行失誤並不是這樣的。」

「嗯⋯這麼明顯的疑點Azul居然完全沒跟我們提到。」Jade回想著對方在醫護室的一舉一動：「不是Azul沒有發現，而是“對方讓他沒往那邊想”⋯嗎？」

Jamil眼神一閃，瞭然的說道：「原來如此，不是一人所為呢。」  
「看來的確如此⋯非常感謝，有機會的話請到Mostro Lounge來作客吧，這邊會免費招待兩位的。」  
「掰掰啦，小海獺～～」  
「哦！雖然搞不清楚，不過能幫上忙太好了！」

Octavinelle - 寮長室

「接著我們花了幾天的時間，根據Azul蒐集過的寮生情報鎖定了兩個人，」Jade站在Azul坐著的沙發前解釋著：「他們的獨特能力分別是”能操控5公斤以下的無生命物品”、以及”改寫一個人10秒內的記憶”，後者同一人只能使用一次。」

「不過呢～他們兩個既不是同一個年級，也不是同一個寮的哦！」Floyd站在Azul的後方，趴在椅背上說道：「但我們看了他們的MagiCame，居然完～～全沒有私下聯繫呢！」

對方的作法雖然很簡單，但需要看準時機相互配合。操控著Azul的魔法掃帚升空的同時，對他的記憶進行干預，讓他對“自己操作不當導致掃帚失控”這件事深信不移。

「原來如此，預謀犯案後刪除對話紀錄⋯嗎？」Azul思考著：「也不是沒有私下面對面商談的可能⋯哎，我居然中了如此愚蠢的伎倆⋯⋯」

Jade是從自己的情報網中找到兩人的，表示自己曾跟他們訂過契約。  
目的是讓他從高處墜落受傷作為報復？還是另有其他？  
對方一定沒有想到自己身邊有個擅長觀察的沙寮副寮長，迅速的判斷出異常，若今天沒有Jamil，那掃帚最終會將他載往哪裡？

無論如何，同樣的伎倆是沒辦法對他使用第二次的。

「我們是不是很了不起啊～～」  
「啊啊，是啊。Jade、Floyd，做的很好。」Azul輕吐了一口氣，對著他們微笑  
「嘿嘿～～」Floyd偏過頭看著Azul，後者才發現對方的臉頰幾乎與自己貼在一起，Floyd露出兩排尖牙笑道：「獎勵呢？」

Azul不著痕跡的拉開距離，推了推眼鏡說道：「⋯我知道了，你們有什麼想要的東西嗎？」

六、

Jade往前跨了一步，俯下身將Azul困在自己的手臂間：「說起來，明天是Mostro Lounge的休假日呢。」  
Flayed則從後方攬住沙發上的海寮寮長，開始解那人的襯衫鈕扣：「而且～Azul明天也沒有飛行課——」

Azul這時才發現，這對雙子的站位讓他陷入極度的被動。  
他們是故意的！

他漲紅了臉，有些手足無措的說道：「不是說舞會結束前不做那件事嗎？」

並非他不想要，但他實在難以忍受Leech兄弟眼中的那抹玩味。  
面對他們兩個，他就如同被海葵陷阱抓住的小魚，待他發覺時早已動彈不得。

「欸～不行嗎？」Floyd噘起嘴，有些不滿的說道  
「不⋯⋯」

正當他打算找個理由回絕時，Jade出乎預料之外的說道：「好了，Floyd。我們的確答應過Azul，得守信才行。」  
「呣⋯好吧⋯⋯」

看著兩人離去的背影，Azul不敢置信的眨了眨眼。  
居然⋯這麼乾脆的就走了⋯⋯  
他們在打什麼主意？

想不明白，Azul嘆了口氣，靠回沙發的椅背上，回憶了一遍上次飛行課的種種、以及那兩個寮生的所有情報，以便下次遇到能有更好的對策。

雖然想針對他們身邊的人進行一次詳細的調查，但最近他們三人實在太忙了，而一般寮生從不在他的考慮之列。

突然，他的房門傳來“咚”的碰撞聲，接著肉體拍打的淫靡聲響伴隨著Floyd的笑聲以及Jade的低喘傳入Azul的耳中。

「Floyd⋯再往左邊一點，嗯⋯⋯」

這兩個混蛋！居然、居然在別人的房間門口做那檔事！  
就算這裡不會有其他寮生經過，這也過於荒唐了！

「Jade的表情好色⋯這麼舒服嗎？」  
「是啊⋯你真是太棒了、啊⋯⋯」

Azul臉紅的像是煮熟的蝦子，他腦中無法克制的浮現兩人做愛的畫面，下身也跟著起了反應。  
他想躲進被子裡將一切都隔絕在外，但喜歡的人跟自己僅隔著一道門板，發出那種聲音⋯

他悄悄的將手伸入自己的西裝褲裡，聽著外頭的聲音撫慰自己。他好幾天沒有發洩了，以往那對惡質兄弟總是時不時的闖入自己的房間，技巧跟手段都相當高明，如今他一個人手淫總少了點什麼，怎麼樣都無法順利釋放⋯⋯

他就像一隻身在人造迷宮的愚蠢倉鼠，努力摸索著出路，卻只找得到別人預留好的出口。

.

「咦？Azul，怎麼了嗎？」Floyd及Jade歪著頭，無辜的看向打開房門的Azul  
「⋯明天、明天是Mostro Lounge難得的休假日⋯⋯」  
「然後？」Jade困惑的問道  
「⋯也沒有飛行課⋯⋯」  
「所以？」Floyd疑惑的開口

「所以⋯所以⋯⋯」Azul雙手緊抓著襯衫下擺，試圖遮掩下身的反應，眼角微紅，結結巴巴的說道：「如果你們想做，也不是、不可以⋯⋯」  
「但我們得遵守約定啊～吶，Jade～～」  
「是啊，Floyd。不過如果Azul開口求我們⋯我們總是不會拒絕他的要求呢。」

Azul委屈的癟了癟嘴，他哪裡說的出這種話？  
他紅著臉，低著頭鑽進兩人中間，環抱住其中一人的脖頸小聲說道：「你們別再捉弄我了⋯⋯」

Jade及Floyd對視了一眼，在雙方眼中看見了笑意，他們抱起了自己的寮長，往臥室走去。

『真拿你沒辦法呢，Azul。』

七、

預警：人外Sex、雙龍  
遊戲中雙子鰻魚型態是4米長，我的理解是上半身沒有改變太多、變長的部分是尾鰭。  
然後GG沒有跟著變長，失望的話對不起。

「你們兩個髒死了⋯都給我先去洗澡！」  
Azul頗為嫌棄的將人推進寮長的大浴室中，海寮因其特殊性，浴室遠比其他寮來的寬闊，尤其是寮長那如泳池般的浴缸——雖然Azul 為了省時一般都是沖澡。  
浴缸裡頭此時放滿水了冷水，長期住在深海的他們並不適應熱水澡。

「是是～～不過啊，你有辦法忍到那個時候嗎？Azul的浴缸這麼大，我們一起洗嘛！」  
「不行⋯你們會把浴室弄髒的⋯⋯」  
「我會妥善處理的。」

Floyd將Azul相形之下顯得嬌小的身軀壓進懷裡，舌頭沿著耳廓周圍舔舐著，在對方的臉頰及脖頸留下一道道粘液；手法下流的揉捏著相較章魚型態顯得不夠豐滿的臀部，手指時不時隔著西裝褲戳弄著入口  
他們貼的太近了，Azul可以清晰的感受對方的堅挺磨蹭著自己，他束縛在褲子裡的性器緊繃的難受，忍不住扭動著腰肢閃躲。

「Azul是在誘惑我嗎～」Floyd歪著頭，一臉壞笑的問道  
「才不是！哇啊！你這個⋯笨蛋！」

當他回神時，已經被Floyd帶到浴池旁，兩人“咚”的一聲跌進水中，Floyd在冰冷的水中從容的翻了一圈，變回了本來的樣子，海鰻柔韌的尾鰭迅速將Azul纏住往水底帶。  
被拉扯的猝不及防，人類型態的Azul因為沒有腮，只好用手緊緊的捂住口鼻，眼鏡則是被水流沖走。  
他使盡掙扎著，然而即使是人魚型態，也不見得能從這對兄弟的手下逃脫，更何況他還維持著人類的模樣。

在肺內的氧氣消耗殆盡前，Floyd終於將他帶離水面。

「Azul！你怎麼不變回小章魚？」Floyd鼓起雙頰，有些不滿的說道

比起人類型態，他更喜歡變回章魚的Azul。  
他喜歡看著那人修長的觸手、柔軟的身體隨著海流擺動。

「咳咳！不需要！」Azul環住Floyd的脖子避免自己再度跌入水裡，嗆了幾口，毫不猶豫的回絕道

他討厭回到那個遲鈍、慢吞吞又醜陋的吐墨坊主。

Jade不知何時以人魚的姿態來到了他的背後，與自己的兄弟一前一後夾擊獵物。他將Azul從Floyd身上拉下來，掐著他的下巴與他接吻，將浸的濕透的制服脫下。  
Floyd的身軀卡在Azul的雙腿間，不讓他合起，尾鰭捲住纖細的腰，以水做為潤滑無預警的將兩根手指送了進去。

Floyd突然的舉動讓Azul猛的一震，差點滑進水裡，他趕緊反手抱住Jade的後頸支撐。身前那人心情不錯的哼著小調，找尋著Azul的敏感帶，偶爾在他的身上留下咬痕，有時又噘起嘴向自己的半身索吻。  
Jade讓Azul靠著自己的胸膛，揉捏著那人胸前小點，人類型態時的體溫較高，粉色的乳頭很快的便在微涼的手中挺立起來。

「Floyd⋯摸摸我，前面好難受⋯⋯」

他們對彼此的身體瞭若指掌，不一會Azul便幾乎要被手指玩弄至高潮，他淚眼朦朧的看著Floyd，沒注意到自己的語氣多像在撒嬌。  
然而對方卻沒有如往常般的滿足他，反倒是Jade握住他急欲釋放的下身，堵住出口不讓他射精。

「忍一忍，太快射出來的話等等會很難受的。」他以哄騙幼兒般的口吻說道，親暱的磨蹭著對方絲綢般滑膩的臉頰

正當Azul在快感中艱難的思考著對方的含義，突然，巨大的性器不由分說挺進自己的後穴中。  
然而，Floyd 的手指還在裡頭！

「啊啊⋯太多了⋯⋯」

在眼眶打轉的淚水終於滑落，他仰起頭，柔軟的身體劃出誘人的曲線；白皙的雙腿夾緊Floyd 光滑的身軀，腳趾因快感而捲曲；雙手再也支撐不住而放開。

「你做的很好，Azul。」Jade即時抱住對方，給了他一個吻做為獎勵，隨即頂弄起柔軟又溫暖的後穴

人魚在水中的阻力本就較陸地上小的多，加上那條長長的尾鰭，每一次擺動都讓Jade直頂最深處，過於快速的撞擊讓Azul有種要被頂穿了的錯覺。

「啊啊⋯慢點⋯J、Jade⋯⋯」  
「輪到我啦～～」  
「不、等等⋯嗚啊！」

Floyd無視了Azul的抗拒，抽出手指、掐著他的腰把自己也送了進去。

後穴緊緻又溫暖，雙子忍不住滿足的歎了口氣。雖然喜歡，但他們也少有機會實行這樣的體位，因為Azul隔天總會對他們發一通脾氣。  
但今天他們是來討獎賞的，可管不了那麼多。

過載的快感減緩了不適，Azul並沒有感到多少的疼痛，渴望高潮的本能讓他緊緊抱住Floyd抽泣著，雙腿死死夾著對方不時磨蹭著，一口平整的牙難耐的咬上對方寬闊的肩膀。

「嗚嗚⋯啊⋯⋯」

雙子時而同時進出、時而輪流抽插，極有默契，Azul被操幹的不住顫抖，淚水糊滿了精緻的臉。下身漲的難受，惡質的人魚卻始終不讓他釋放。

「真是惹人憐愛的聲音啊，Azul。」  
「想要嗎～Azul～～」  
「想要、想要⋯嗚啊，快給我⋯⋯」

雙子同時重重的操入乖巧的穴中，如願得到更多甜膩的呻吟聲。

「Azul如果平時也這麼老實就好了⋯現在這副樣子多可愛啊⋯⋯」  
「就是說嘛！」  
Azul 簡直要被逼瘋了，無力的雙手捶打著Floyd的背鰭，哭喊道：「你們別再⋯快點，啊啊⋯我想射⋯⋯」

「Azul，深呼吸。」  
「⋯咦？唔唔！」

他被如同捕獲到的獵物般拖進水池深處，海鰻尾鰭互相糾纏著將他包裹在中間，長了蹼的大手壓住他的肩膀瘋狂操進他的體內。  
逃不掉了⋯彷彿即將被捕食的恐懼感讓身體變得更加敏感，讓他劇烈顫抖著。

在微涼的液體射入深處時，一直堵住出口的那隻手終於放開讓他得以釋放。

「Azul？」回到了水面上，Floyd推了推癱在自己身上的寮長，沒有得到任何反應  
「看來是昏過去了，」Jade笑了笑，溫和的說道：「讓他到床上去睡吧？」  
「好～～」

八、

隔天一早，Azul緩緩從床上坐起，立刻感受到下身傳來陣陣的悶痛，身上本來幾乎消退的紅痕被新的所覆蓋上。

雙子分別躺在兩側，如同八抓章魚般纏著自己，三人都未著寸縷。  
起身動靜吵醒了Jade，他一睜開眼，便看到對方氣鼓鼓的表情。

忍著笑，他挨到Azul身邊，關心的問道：「還不舒服嗎？昨晚上藥時檢查過了，看起來沒有裂開的樣⋯⋯」

他的話被一顆飛來的枕頭打斷。

「你們兩個⋯你們，我⋯⋯」

Azul滿臉通紅的用枕頭一下一下的砸向那張笑的欠揍的臉，他不知道該說什麼，昨天的確是自己邀請他們的，但若不是受這對兄弟撩撥，他也不會這麼容易就妥協。

一直以來最自豪的自制力，在Leech兄弟前如同海草一般脆弱。

正當胡思亂想時，Jade一把抓住Azul纖細的手腕，猛得起身將他反壓進不知什麼時候醒來的Floyd懷中。

「Azul，人在晨間性慾是最旺盛的，這時候挑逗我們可不是好主意。」

Jade低下頭，吻了吻對方柔軟的唇瓣，接著埋進Azul的雙腿間，舔舐起對方尚在沈睡的性器。手指沾著舌尖分泌的黏液熟練的做起擴張。那裡不久前才吞下兩根巨大的性器，內壁此刻柔軟而乖巧。

「我⋯才沒有，嗯啊、起來，該工作了！」

Azul慌亂的推著Jade的頭，雙手卻被身後的Floyd壓制住。

「不要急嘛～～時間還早啊，我們會儘快結束的～～」Floyd以膝蓋固定對方的雙手，跪起身，半勃的性器戳著Azul柔軟的臉頰  
「說什麼呢⋯唔唔⋯⋯」

.

在Floyd把最後一股精液射進Azul體內後，他吻了吻對方的唇，有些期待的說道：  
「Azul被射了這麼多——會不會生出一堆小章魚呢？」  
「⋯笨蛋，怎麼可能嘛！章魚是雌雄異體的，更何況我可是人魚啊！」  
「唔，真沒意思⋯⋯」  
「別說傻話了，做也做過了，還不快去工作！」  
「好～的～～」

兩人離去後，Azul垂頭在床上呆坐著。  
無視身上一片狼籍，裹著厚重的棉被下了床，將自己蜷縮進一旁的沙發中，如同章魚陶罐般的狹窄空間讓他稍微冷靜下來。

“啊啊⋯我們都幹了什麼⋯⋯”

撲面而來的羞愧感將他近乎淹沒，那對兄弟從來都是憑本能在做事，惡質、道德觀低下、並且從不在乎他人的感受。  
他們確實喜歡自己，卻不是自己所追求的那種喜歡。明明應該是最清楚的，然而他仍然一而再、再而三的妥協，成為他們招之即來的“樂子”。

他一定是神智不清了，才在那些夜晚感受到愛意。  
他每一分每一秒都在害怕自己守不住這個秘密，若他們知道自己的心意會如何？

大概會被狠狠的嘲笑吧⋯然後這將會成為他們最佳的籌碼。  
絕不能讓他們知道，然而他已經撐不下去了⋯

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

九、

2年E班-教室門口

下課時間，Floyd來到Jade的教室，眼尾瞄到正在與自家寮生交談的Riddle Rosehearts紅心寮長，便喊住了他。

「吶吶，小金魚，你有見到Azul嗎？」  
Riddle一聽見對方的聲音便彷彿如臨大敵，語氣不善的說道：「啊？怎麼可能！我跟他又不同班！」  
「但海蛇明明跟他同班——也沒見到他啊——」  
「我有看到他來我們班級找Idia，他們好像都是桌遊部的吧？」跟在Riddle身邊的Cater Diamond將視線從手機移開，頗為開朗的說道：「真難得啊，你們居然沒有待在一起。」  
「又去找Idia前輩？今天明明並沒有社課才對⋯」Jade不解的說道：「也沒聽說最近桌遊社有比賽⋯」  
「是最近沈迷哪款遊戲嗎？真不像是Azul會做的事呢！」Riddle不帶褒貶的評價道  
「說的也是。」

聊天室

——最近Azul跟那對兄弟好像吵架了？  
——不太確定，不過那傢伙最近的確不怎麼來店裡。  
——那現在下手的話⋯⋯！  
——冷靜點，別壞事，他最近常跟那個Idia混在一起，他的實力如何是不太清楚，但他的弟弟可是個怪物一般的存在。  
——是啊，只要在等兩天⋯⋯

Ignihyde寮

房間內，只有電腦等螢幕的藍光勉強照亮昏暗的空間。Idia一邊吃著Azul替他從小賣部買來的零食，一邊將鍵盤敲的噠噠作響。

「Azul氏、Azul氏⋯⋯？」  
「啊啊，Idiaさん，有什麼事嗎？」

「又在發呆了⋯」Idia Shround奇怪的看了對方一眼，問道「你最近老是往在下這跑沒關係嗎？店裡面⋯⋯」

「沒問題的，即使負責人不在，Mostro Lounge也能正常運作。」Azul趴在床上玩著手中的遊戲機，回答道：「喏，你要的素材我都幫你搜集齊全了，這下就支付了待在你房間的代價了。」  
「真不愧是Azul氏，效率還是這麼高。」Idia接過對方遞來的遊戲機，做著確認  
「哪裡，只要摸清每個關卡的掉落時機跟次數，就能在最短的時間內得到想要的素材。」

「先說好，只是讓你待在這，如果你那兩個兄弟來要人，在下可不會幫你擋著，太可怕了！」 Idia看著對方的神情，接著說道：「這麼難過就去道歉不就好了嗎，唉⋯三次元的吵架真可怕啊，還是Ortho好⋯。」

Ignihyde寮長將注意力投回電腦上，Azul則隨意挑了一本漫畫翻看著。

「吶，Idiaさん，」過了一會，Azul狀似隨意的說道：「我”偶然間“得到了你之前沒有搶到的、最新款的遊戲片。」  
「什麼！你說的是開賣1小時內就完售、要等待3個月才會出貨的，那款夢幻遊戲嗎！」Idia顯些從椅子上跳起來，他隨即強迫自己冷靜下來，謹慎的問道：「A、Azul 氏希望用什麼做交易⋯Ortho的情報、不行⋯」

Azul看著他，眼中滿是促狹，像隻狡猾的狐狸。  
⋯他該不會在記恨我說Ortho比那對兄弟好吧⋯⋯

「在你心中我是這麼過分的嗎，真是令人傷心啊，」Azul誇張的嘆了一口氣，笑道：「只是一件非常簡單的事，我希望你明日能陪我參觀Atlantic紀念博物館。」  
Idia咽了口唾液，不安的說道：「人、人多的地方⋯我⋯⋯」

「別擔心，我會負責包下場地的。」  
「好吧⋯⋯」

Octavinelle - 寮長房間

「Azul，你今天怎麼沒有來店裡？」

Jade推開房門，見到Azul坐在沙發上看書。這已經是第五天了，舞會將近，該完成的委託都已經到一段落，不必每天到煉金房才對。  
但他這幾天，一下課便跑的不見人影，沒來店裡、MagiCame也聯繫不上，Floyd為此發了好幾次脾氣。

「店裡有什麼非要我出面的事務嗎？」Azul淡淡的說道，纖長的手指將書本翻過一頁  
「是沒有，不過⋯⋯」  
「那不就行了嗎？你放在VIP室的文件我都有好好的批改，舞會的佈置跟人員分配也很完美。只是店裡的前場，交給你們負責應該綽綽有餘吧？」

舞會的服務生與其他學校活動一樣，由他們Mostro Lounge負責，這方面Azul相當有經驗，早早就安排好了。

Jade看著Azul，表情相當不解：「Azul，你在生什麼氣？」  
對方終於抬起頭，將手肘撐在椅背上，食指關節揉了揉太陽穴，說道：「我沒有生氣，不過，我得準備明天的魔法學小考，麻煩你離開時關門小聲一點。」

「⋯⋯我知道了。」Jade將右手放在左胸胸口，說道：「明日有兩位客人要向你諮詢，還請務必到場。」

明天要跟Idia參觀Atlantic紀念博物館⋯⋯

「明天我有點事，請他們改天再來吧。」  
「Azul，」Jade嚴肅的說道：「明天有什麼比Mostro Lounge的生意更重要事的嗎？」  
「這個⋯⋯」  
「如果這麼重要，我跟Floyd也該一起過去幫忙。」  
「不行！」Azul慌亂的拒絕道：「我知道了，我明天會過去的⋯」

只是兩個委託，應該能趕在博物館歇業前完成吧⋯⋯

Angry Sex注意  
窒息式性愛參考維基百科

十、

Mostro Lounge-VIP室

Azul放下手中的筆，帶著白手套的纖細手指按了按眉間，看了眼牆上的吊鐘，距離博物館歇業只剩下一個小時。  
然而卻沒有見到委託人的影子。  
這段期間，他已經將明日舞會的細節重新確認一次、完成了下半年的營業目標、也把寮長份內的報告做完了。

”搞什麼⋯⋯“他不悅的皺起眉頭，打算到前場詢問Jade

正當他走向門口，Jade便與Floyd走了進來。

「很抱歉讓你久等了，Azul，今日店裡較為忙碌。」Jade給了他一個一如往常的微笑  
「⋯？只要將人帶進來你不就可以走⋯！」

Azul 後退了一步。  
因為他並沒有看到委託人，來的只有Leech兄弟。  
Jade指的”兩個委託人“該不會⋯⋯

「我們——有煩惱呢～～」Floyd將門鎖上，與Jade一起擋住Azul的路，臉上沒有往常的笑容：「喏！這是積分卡，我們是委託人哦快收下！」

這是他們委託其他寮生到店裡消費得到的積分卡。

這些傢伙又在打什麼主意？  
Azul狐疑的看著眼前這對兄弟，正思考著該如何開口，Floyd 便強制的將精緻的卡片塞進他的手中。

「好吧⋯」嘆了一口氣，Mostro Lounge的負責人坐回他專屬的座椅，示意他們坐在對面的沙發上，問道：「你們的煩惱是什麼？」  
「我們想知道，為什麼你突然躲著我們。」Jade豪不含糊的說道：「自我們玩在一塊後，從沒有發生過這種事。即使詢問，你也總是逃避著問題。」  
「Azul不都是有不滿就直說的嗎？而且——你最近很常發呆呢，生病了？還是這也跟我們有關？」

「⋯我只是比較忙而已，不需要時時跟你們報備行程吧？」Azul將積分卡推了回去，站起身打算離開：「像個笨蛋一樣，我可沒有那個閒工夫陪你們玩這種把戲！」

「Azul所謂的忙碌也只是去找Ignigyde的寮長不是嗎？...真讓人不爽，我也想跟Azul玩遊戲啊......」  
「唉⋯真沒辦法。」

還沒走到門口，Azul便覺得肩膀一痛，接著天旋地轉起來，待他回過神時，已經“咚”的一聲坐在了辦公椅上，雙手則被皮帶束縛在椅背上。  
這是雙子外出討債時常用的伎倆，卻是第一次用在Azul身上。

「放開我。」Azul惱怒的瞪視著他們，心裡卻感到十分的不安

這對兄弟很難纏，生氣時更是如此。  
而他從沒見過他們這麼生氣的樣子。

「”只要你回答我們的問題，就放開你哦——“本來想這麼說的，」Floyd解下Azul的領結，一把扯開他的襯衫，鈕扣在外力下向外蹦開：「不過還是算了，反正Azul絕對不會說實話呢。」

十一、

「Floyd Leech！」Azul 厲聲斥喝：「現在立刻放開我，否則我絕對不會原諒你的！」

「無所謂吧，是Azul先推開我們的。」Floyd 輕鬆接下對方踢過來的腳，握住纖細的腳踝將他的鞋襪褪下，在潔白的腿上留下一個又一個深刻的咬痕

鞋襪之後是剪裁合身的西裝褲和底褲，Floyd隨意將手指舔濕便把一根只頭插了進去，穴道中乾澀又狹窄，到了第三根手指便有些難以進出。  
他熟練的打開辦公桌最下層的抽屜，從角落掏出一罐潤滑液，倒了一些在手上往自己微勃的性器上抹勻。將剩餘的潤滑塗抹在Azul的穴口上，Floyd 便扶著自己的性器一推到底，大力操弄起來。 

「痛⋯」Azul鼻尖微紅，淚水在眼眶打轉卻沒滴落，他扭動著手腕試圖掙脫開，雙腿徒勞的蹬著

他不喜歡這樣，Azul 緊緊咬住下唇。  
Floyd 臉上沒有往日的調笑，他雖然喜歡在Azul 的身上留下痕跡，卻很少讓他真的流血，但如今他的襯衫沾滿了咬破皮膚造成的斑駁血跡；Jade雖然惡趣味，卻也是對Azul 最心軟的那個，然而他卻放任自己兄弟粗暴的動作而不阻止，臉上也沒了以往那從容的笑容。

而他明明在與自己喜歡的人做愛，卻深深感受到被強暴的恐懼與痛苦。

「Floyd⋯放開我，嗚、放開我⋯⋯」Azul顫抖著說著，他甚至將求救的眼神瞥往Jade身上，然而沒有人聽他說話

「為什麼、為什麼一聲不吭的就丟下我們啊？Jade很難過啊！」Floyd 雙手掐上Azul的脖子，拔高音調質問道

窒息般的感受讓Azul瘋狂掙扎起來，然而他的動作卻刺激著Floyd 加大手中的力道，下身更是毫不留情的動作著。  
缺氧讓他的意識逐漸渙散，身體的反抗也弱了下來，Floyd一鬆手，他便如溺水般劇烈咳嗽起來，才正要求饒，Floyd 便再次掐上他的脖頸。

這樣的動作反覆了幾次，Azul被折磨的意志力全無，他滿臉淚水，卻說不出完整的話，純白的手套在掙扎中脫落，手腕被磨破。他努力搖著頭，以前雙子雖然總是我行我素，卻不曾像今天這般全然不顧他的感受。  
窒息限制了大腦的供氧，卻帶給身體強烈的性快感。

他居然在這種暴虐的性愛中被操射了。

Floyd將精液射入Azul的體內，低聲說道：「看——吧，就算心裡不原諒我們，身體還是能感覺到舒服呢，Azul 。」

Jade解開Azul 身後的皮帶，對方斜癱在沙發中一動也不動，雙眼半睜流著淚，沒有焦距的看著別處。

「Azul，看著我的左眼，」Jade走向Azul，勸誘般開口：「沒錯，”不必感到害怕，我只是想幫助你——”

「啃咬之牙。」

啃咬之牙是Jade的獨特魔法，能讓人無法撒謊，然而對同一人僅能夠使用一次，對於用魔法抗性較強、或是戒心較重的人也近乎沒有效果。  
Azul這麼謹慎的人，啃咬之牙是起不了作用的。所以他們決定動用一些手段擊潰他的防備。

然而他們不知道的是，如同黃金契約書並非表現出的那麼無敵，Azul的防備心也並沒有看起來的那麼重。  
尤其是面對這對兄弟時。

"Jade的獨特魔法無法對Azul產生作用"，這是只是Azul又一個的障眼法。

「你必須如實回答這個問題：為什麼要躲避Jade以及Floyd？」  
Azul逐漸恍惚，彷彿身在遠方般的開口：「⋯因為⋯喜歡他們，害怕被他們發現⋯⋯」

十二、

⋯什麼！？  
Leech兄弟睜大雙眼看著眼前的人，沒料到對方會這麼說。

「如果被發現，我就沒辦法維持現在的從容了，」說到這裡，Azul的表情有些痛苦：「我的決定必須是“有趣”的才行，不然他們會離開我的⋯」  
「原來是這樣⋯」

彷彿有人在腦中戳破一顆氣球一般，Azul猛的一回神，發現雙子兩人帶著詭異的笑容正居高臨下的看著自己。

「怎麼了⋯⋯？」

發生了什麼事？  
我剛剛失去意識了？

忽然，Jade笑了起來，笑得腰肢都直不起，按在嘴上的手都遮不住那上揚的嘴角。

「呵呵呵呵⋯」他抬頭望進Azul的雙眼，呢喃般說道：「Azul，原來你喜歡我們啊⋯⋯」

什⋯？！  
剛才、Jade對他使用了啃咬之眼嗎？！

見到對方陡然蒼白的僵硬神色，Jade的笑容更加明顯，他憐憫的說道：「啊啊⋯多麼不幸的人啊⋯⋯」

愛上他們這對兄弟，是多麼的不幸。  
然而對方是Azul，他們對他的這份不幸卻感到無比幸福。  
這個人，終於是他們的了。

結束了⋯⋯

Floyd將他從椅子上拖了起來，壓在辦公桌上，吻著他的唇、他的臉頰，再次甦醒的性器以溫柔許多的力道重新插入，笑道：「這麼重要的事怎麼能瞞著我們啊？」

Azul將臉埋進手臂中默默承受著，他的腿沒有力氣、腦袋嗡嗡作響。  
事情怎麼發展到這個境地的？  
他們怎麼能做這種事，如果自己能不要喜歡上他們就好了⋯⋯

「放開我⋯⋯」  
「啊？」  
「我說，放開我！」

Azul奮力撐起身子，甩了對方一個巴掌。  
Floyd沒有預料到對方的動作，被打的偏過頭去。他倒退了幾步，當他轉回視線時，表情已經變了。

「啊⋯膩了。」

糟了！  
在Jade來得及阻止前，一片片銳利的冰晶便從地面竄出，將他們與Azul隔絕開來。

Azul顫抖著，魔法筆對準他們，淚水一顆顆的滑落，他顫聲說道：「你們已經知道答案了，這下該滿意了吧？現在，通通給我滾出去！」

十三、

深夜，Azul來到Idia的房間。

「走吧，去博物館⋯⋯」  
「Azul氏，你怎麼現在才來？博物館早就關門了。」

Idia奇怪的看著Azul，對方一向很準時，這次他主動發起的邀約卻沒有出現，他以為Azul不打算去了。  
而且他的狀況也很奇怪，無精打采的，聲音有些沙啞，眼眶紅腫、還帶著濃濃的鼻音。

又吵架了吧？  
Idia暗自判斷著。

「沒關係，我有方法可以進去。」  
「好吧。」

Atlantic紀念博物館

兩人喝了Azul的魔藥之後，便進到冰冷海水中。  
Idia沒有問為什麼身為人魚的Azul也要喝魔藥，他對於別人的私事沒有興趣。

夜晚的海中既安靜又危險，彷彿有無數雙冷漠的眼暗中窺探。

博物館的位置不遠，沒過多久他們便到了其中一個側門。Azul無聲無息的推開貝殼製的大門，解釋道：「這是唯一一個沒有設立警報的門，到下一次警衛巡視還有一個小時的時間，我們得在那之前離開。」

博物館內部是全然的黑暗，僅有緊急出口燈閃著昏暗的光，Azul從口袋中取出一個玻璃罐，裡頭是他自製的人造發光海藻，這種海藻不需要餵養，缺點是光芒沒辦法維持太久，而此時，這個缺點卻能讓Azul不需要在事後回收它們。

「機會難得，讓我來為你做一次簡單的導覽吧，Idiaさん。」

Azul將它們全數傾倒出來，本來黯淡的海藻順著海流飄盪在博物館的每個角落，吸附海水後漸漸膨脹起來，散發出點點紫光。

Idia雖然對三次元興趣缺缺，但還是跟著對方參觀了一件又一件的展覽品。  
他發現Azul總會在與海之魔女有關的物品前停下，對她的故事更是瞭若指掌，口氣中也帶了點少有的嚮往及崇拜。

他們在一張純白的魚骨製鋼筆前停下來。  
Idia察覺到了身旁水流的改變，轉頭一看，Azul不知何時變回本來的樣子。  
他上身仍然穿著制服，雙腿則變化成了八隻觸手。

博物館內紫光點點，而Azul漂浮在其中，人魚的姿態顯得美麗而妖異。

——如同傳說中能魅惑的人類海之魔女。

「這是海之魔女與人魚公主簽下契約的骨筆，其複製品。」  
Idia征了一會才找到自己的聲音，納悶的問道：「與公主簽訂契約？」  
「是的，愛上人類的人魚公主希望能擁有一雙能夠行走的腿，」Azul眼神飄渺的說道：「充滿智慧又仁慈的海之魔女開出了讓公主“三天內得到王子的真愛之吻”做為條件⋯但我不明白。」  
「什麼不明白？」

「究竟“真愛之吻”是什麼⋯⋯」Azul喃喃的說道：「如何判斷真愛之吻，我翻遍了圖書館、查找了所有文獻，沒有人知道——除了睿智的海之魔女。」

他打開收藏櫃，取出那隻魚骨鋼筆，在自己的黃金契約書上畫了幾筆。果然，複製品是無法在沒有墨水的情況下書寫的。

嘆了口氣，他將展覽品放了回去，對Idia說道：「我們走吧。」


	3. Chapter 3

十四、

該如何定義戀人？

若是翻閱書本會發現他們做了所有戀人會做的事。  
他們幾乎形影不離、知曉對方不為人知的秘密及習慣，他們做愛、接吻。  
但他們並非戀人關係。

「若有了那隻骨筆，只要像海之魔女那樣以“真愛之吻”做為契約條件，就能知道他們對自己的感情」Azul是這麼想的。  
但即使有了判斷的方式，自己是否有那個勇氣知曉答案⋯⋯他不知道。

所有的一切都在昨天變了樣，結束在他親耳聽見的那句“膩了”，然而他依然去了Atlantic。  
也許他只是希望那對兄弟能給他一次乾淨俐落的死刑宣判。

舞會會場

Azul身穿純白三件套西裝靠著牆邊，看著寮生們忙進忙出，手中拿著今日第三杯咖啡。  
今日是跨校舞會的日子，他可不允許任何差錯。  
他將寮生分成兩批，一批是服務生、另一批能參加舞會，下午換班。這樣每位寮生都能有幾個小時的時間能享受這難得的盛宴，而身為負責人的他一整天都得待命，以防任何意外。

昨晚他最終婉拒了Idia借宿Ignihyde的提議，回到了自己的房間度過一個無眠的夜晚。他沒有摘下白色手套，就著咖啡吞了幾顆止痛藥片，揉了揉眉心，試圖緩解睡眠不足造成的偏頭痛。

NRC將大食堂做了調整，平時用餐的長桌被收起，擺在寬敞的兩側，上頭放滿各種美食，供校內外學生自由取用。  
舞會放著輕快的音樂，身穿正裝的學生們在會場中央翩翩起舞著，NRC是所男校，女士們飄揚的裙擺吸引了絕大多數學生的目光。

「Azul，你就是喝那麼多咖啡，才會胃痛的！ 」

Floyd一身黑色燕尾服，領結鬆散的掛著，襯衫未紮起，他沒注意會場上美麗的女士，而是皺著眉看了眼那人手中的紙杯，又看著Aul吞藥的動作。

「我很好。」Azul推了推眼鏡，避開對方的視線說道：「倒是你幹嘛一直待在這⋯工作呢？」  
「Jade說我今天的工作就是跟著你嘛⋯」Floyd撅起嘴，不情願的說道：「他還讓我道歉，但我什麼都沒做啊⋯真沒勁⋯⋯」

看著Floyd百般無聊的踢著腿，Azul無奈的嘆了口氣。  
唉⋯⋯以往對付鬧脾氣的Floyd他可說是駕輕就熟，但如今就連維持正常對話都感到痛苦。

為什麼這傢伙還能一副若無其事的樣子啊⋯⋯  
明明昨天才說了那種話。

「好無聊啊⋯⋯」Floyd牽著對方的手，另一手環住他的腰，隨著音樂左右搖擺：「我們來跳舞吧，Azul！」  
「不、我不會跳舞！別拉我！」

Azul踉蹌了幾步，想掙開Floyd的手，但他無論身型或力氣都遠不及對方，只得隨著引導小心不踩到那人的皮鞋。  
音樂悠揚而輕快，他們沒有像其他的學生一樣到會場的中央跳舞，而是待在無人的角落隨意的擺動著。

Azul看著Floyd楊起的笑容發怔 ，他從沒跟這對兄弟跳過舞，他還是第一次為自己沒有這類才能感到惋惜。  
他們接連跳了兩隻舞，直到Azul喘著氣表示自己體力耗盡了才停下。Floyd 心情明顯好了許多，他癱在Azul身上，不再抱怨，他們如往常那般聊著無聊的瑣事。

這讓Azul幾乎要認為他們的關係維持現狀也不錯。

十五、

「Ashengrotto，」一位穿著深藍色燕尾服的男士走了過來，他身材高大，幾乎與Floyd等高，卻是他兩倍的寬度，臉上堆滿了諂媚的笑容：「可以跟你單獨聊聊嗎？」  
Azul瞥了他一眼，對方一看就不是什麼好東西，他不動聲色的退了一步，與Floyd 並肩而立，擺起營業用的笑容說道：「很抱歉，現在正在工作中，有什麼問題請擇日到店裡詳談。」

「我會支付加急費用的，好嗎⋯⋯」對方不肯放棄，他加深了笑容，拉住了Azul的手

「好煩人啊，不是說了在忙嗎？」

Floyd打斷對方，向前邁了一步，正打算驅趕他，忽然，會場的另一端濃煙四起，接著傳來一陣騷動及尖叫聲。

那是Jade的方向！  
Floyd瞳孔驟縮，轉身就要朝那個方向跑去。

「等等！」Azul抓住Floyd的手，他強迫自己冷靜的說道：「那個地方Jade會處理的，先把這裡解決了，我跟你一起去。」

「少囉嗦！」Floyd一把甩開對方，奔跑起來，頭也不回的喊道：「Jade比起這裡更重要！」

Azul沒想到對方會甩開他的手，重心不穩的向後倒去，被深藍燕尾服的男子接個正著，他另一手被對方抓的生疼，完全掙脫不開。

「啊啊⋯被丟下了，」那人抬起Azul的下巴，居高臨下的望著他，眼中滿是不再隱藏的惡意：「真可憐啊。」

.

騷亂沒有持續太久，濃煙也很快便散了，Jade正指揮著Octavinelle的寮生收拾因混亂而打破的盤子及玻璃杯。

「Jade！」Floyd 遠遠的便看到了自己那高過身旁學生一顆頭的兄弟，他飛快的朝對方飛撲而去：「你怎麼樣了！」

「哦呀，Floyd，」Jade從容的接住自己的兄弟，困惑的問道：「怎麼跑過來了？Azul呢？」

「先別管Azul了！」Floyd扯過對方的領子吼道：「我看見你、滿身⋯是、血⋯⋯？」

Jade身上沒有任何傷痕，Floyd又看看四周，甚至這場騷動甚至沒有任何人受傷。  
⋯這是怎麼回事？

「你“看見”我滿身是血？」Jade沉下臉：「你們剛剛那裡有出什麼事嗎，詳細跟我說一遍。」

他有種不祥的預感。

路人部分沿用第三章角色，但迪扭不給他名字我能怎麼辦呢⋯⋯

十六、

「Ashengrotto，歡迎光臨，喜歡我們特地為你量身打造的地點空間嗎？」高大的陌生男子脫下了深藍的燕尾服，露出襯衫也遮掩不了的鼓漲肌肉

Azul坐在一方長桌前聽著對方絮絮叨叨，雙手雙腳被綑綁在木製的椅腳上動彈不得。桌上擺放著各式章魚料理，食物的香味讓他幾欲作嘔。  
Azul 最後的記憶停留在舞會會場上，那名高大的、身穿深藍燕尾服的陌生男士藉由體型優勢，掐著他的下巴將一罐以精緻小瓶承裝的魔藥倒入自己口中，接著他便失去了意識。那瓶魔藥並不陌生，那是他替一名飽受失眠所苦的寮生調配的、遠比醫護室所開的藥劑更加強力的安眠藥，如今這東西卻反被用在自己身上。

Azul醒來時身在一個富有異國風情的寬闊帳篷內，眼鏡不翼而飛——這對他而言並不是太大的問題，他的視力本身沒有任何問題，眼鏡是為了遮掩他情緒激動時會出現的章魚瞳孔。

長桌旁邊站著幾名來自不同寮的寮生，這些人他都認得，不但認得，還知曉他們的弱點、煩惱、及獨特魔法。

他們是曾經與他簽過契約的可憐、不幸的靈魂。  
他們對自己的仁慈懷恨在心，在他無償歸還獨特魔法後還狹怨報復。  
他只是用他的天賦拯救了那些需要幫助的人罷了，他沒有錯，錯的是這些無法償還債務的人。

「你還是一如既往冷淡啊，Ashengrotto，」見Azul 不回答，高大男子邊吃著美食嘆了一口氣說道：「也是，從小除了跟你簽訂契約時，就沒見你笑過。」

他跟自己簽過簽約？而且還是在小時候⋯怎麼可能？  
他從沒忘記過那些欺負過他的人魚，一秒都沒忘。

「我不認識你。」Azul立刻反駁了對方  
「也是，畢竟我變了很多。」那人也不生氣，慢條斯理的吞下口中的食物，張口哼了一段曲子

那是一副相當動聽的歌喉。

Azul一下子想了起來，他驚道：「你、你是隔壁班的胖人魚！」

他是曾經以自己引以為傲的歌聲作為交換，成功爆瘦下來並交到女朋友的人魚！  
在Leona破壞他的黃金契約書後，曾經奪取的能力便全數歸還了。

「你終於想起來了，真令我高興！」曾經的胖人魚鼓了鼓掌，唱歌般說道：「那時後雖然成功瘦下來，但因為聲音太嘶啞難聽，沒過多久女朋友便受不了而離開了我，我也因打擊再度復胖。  
我一直想找你換回我的聲音，卻得知你離開大海去了NRC。Ashengrotto，不，親愛的Azul，從那之後我腦子裡只剩下你了，你不知道我多麼期待這次與你見面，即使聲音突然恢復了，我依舊策劃了這次會面！」

人魚起身走向Azul，比起雙子更加誇張的體型差讓Azul感受到十足的壓迫感。

他抬起Azul的下巴，將幾塊章魚生魚片塞進他的嘴裡，臉上笑意不變：「為了有能夠喚回聲音的身體，我可是相當努力的鍛鍊呢，你喜歡我為你做出的改變嗎？」

彷彿在啃咬自己的觸手一般的口感讓Azul感到一陣噁心，他偏過頭想將生魚片嘔出，對方卻摀住他的口鼻逼他咽下。

「咳咳！」Azul被嗆的淚水直流，他使勁的掙扎著，卻無法掙脫繩索  
「我得說，你還真是相當適合人形呢，」人魚仔細端詳著Azul精緻的臉龐，嘆道：「如果不說還真看不出你是隻人魚，與那對兄弟完全不一樣。吶，Azul，如果我轉學進你們學校的話，你會讓我當副寮長嗎？」

「你如果放開我，我可以考慮考慮。」Azul偏著頭對他笑了笑

人魚也對他回以微笑，說道：「你還是一樣擅長說謊呢，不過我已經不是那時候的我了。」

「你知道嗎，其實你在NRC還挺受歡迎的，」人魚拉開Azul的領結，大手沿著鎖骨向下撫摸著：「我在網路上找了幾個曾經在MagiCame抱怨過你的學生，稍微聊了會，他們雖然很討厭你這個人，卻對你的身體相當感興趣呢！」

他將眼神瞥向立在身旁寮生，他們立刻圍了上來。

「什、走開！別碰我！」  
「別這麼冷淡嘛！大家都是血氣方鋼的高中生，對這種事有點好奇不是很正常嘛？」

十七、

隨著他的襯衫被扯開，面前的人魚發出響亮的口哨聲。

「果然已經被那對兄弟享用過了啊⋯」他撫摸過Azul滿是青紫咬痕的胸口，挑起他的下巴讓所有人看清脖頸上的掐痕：「真是可憐，看來他們對你也不怎麼樣嘛！」

Azul偏過頭躲開他的手，被牢牢固定在椅腳的手緊握成拳，他想起了前一日刺破皮膚的牙，以及那雙捏住自己氣管的雙手。  
就是那雙手揮開自己，頭也不回的選擇了自己的兄弟，那才是那個人的半身。  
他不能奢望他們會來找尋自己⋯得自救才行，要是魔法筆在身邊的話，單憑這些傢伙⋯⋯

他們將他的繩子解開，以前趴的姿勢壓在餐桌上，Azul瘋狂掙扎著，但他們有著絕對的人數優勢，憑他瘦弱的身板根本打不過這裡任何一人。  
高中生的體力及好奇心都相當旺盛，他們將Azul剝光，對著他白皙的身軀品頭論足，他們之中仍有人尚未有性經驗，與同性做過的更少。他們嘻嘻鬧鬧著、半是好奇半是惡意的將手指插入Azul 的後穴中攪動起來，對他的一切反應感到無比興奮。

「唔哇！裡面把我的手指吸的好緊！原來真的會有感覺啊⋯⋯」  
「你們這些混蛋⋯給我放手⋯⋯！」Azul趴在桌上瞪著他們：「啊、好痛！拔出去！」

他們的技巧差勁透了，Azul無法忍受的扭著腰部閃躲，抓起手中的盤子就往身後的寮生甩去。  
“咣噹”的一聲，金屬製的盤子砸在身後那人身上，裡頭的東西散落一地，其他人為了閃躲飛濺出來的食物殘渣而散開。Azul趁著混亂，飛快撿起自己襯衫往帳篷的出口奔去。

「這⋯⋯」Azul停在出口，望著眼前一望無際的沙漠，無法言語  
「這裡是沙寮的空間交界處，你就算成功從這裡出去，在不迷路的情況下也得花三天才能走回沙寮的宿舍。」人魚慢條斯理的搭上Azul的肩，同情的說道：「我們的人裡頭有這裡的寮生，透過觀察寮長的活動範圍選出這個地點，這裡是不會有任何人過來的。」

他扯著Azul的臂彎回到帳篷正中央，從一個小木盒裡掏出一罐又一罐的精緻小瓶，上頭沒有標示，只有作為記號的彩色標籤紙。

是他這段期間他為參加舞會的客戶們做的魔藥！

「這是讓人主動點的、這能讓人變得持久，這罐是⋯喝了會更舒服的⋯？」人魚隨意拿了幾罐魔藥，全數灌進Azul口中：「隨便吧，全試過不就知道了嘛？你也真是有意思，這種委託都願意接⋯雖然這的確很有市場。」

“一罐魔藥能夠使用三次，效用及持續時間因人而異，魔藥的劑量越大當然效果越好，不過並不建議，對方喝下之後的記憶多少會有所缺損⋯⋯”

不行⋯喝了這麼大的劑量的話⋯⋯  
Azul無法控制身體的改變，意識逐漸模糊。

———————————————————————————————————————-

「不愧是Mostro Lounge的負責人，意志力真是堅定啊！」人魚靠在桌沿，對著眼前的搖搖欲墜的人鼓掌道：「不過憑你這副模樣，能撐多久呢？」

Azul環抱自己的肩膀縮在地上渾身顫抖著，他的下身濕透了，後穴難以克制的收縮，急切的渴望有人能填滿；藥物的作用下眼神迷茫無焦距，卻本能的排斥任何人的靠近。

人魚用擦得光潔的皮鞋頂了頂Azul的下巴，迫使他抬起頭，對他可憐又無助的姿態感到無比解氣。  
他奪走了他引以為傲的聲音，害得他失去了戀人、以及那本該完美的童年，這一切的一切都是眼前這個人的錯，他要他付出百倍、甚至千倍的代價。

他要毀掉這個人。

「我親愛的Azul，你這麼不配合，這個遊戲很難進行下去啊⋯⋯」人魚拿起手機靠近對方，語氣如熱戀中的情侶般親暱：「這樣吧，我們把你現在的模樣直播給全世界看，你覺得怎麼樣？」

看著對方的身軀劇烈一震，他的笑容越發明顯：「Leech兄弟現在應該正在找你吧，讓他們好好看看自己的寮長是怎麼在其他男人身下喘息的。」

「不行⋯」Azul神情恍惚，費盡所有的力氣開口：「我什麼都會做的，只有這個⋯⋯」

「求你了⋯⋯」


	4. Chapter 4

十八、  
預警：下藥、輪姦、斷肢

「啊⋯等等⋯⋯」Azul渾身赤裸的趴在地上，臀部高高抬起，被身後一名寮生操的前後搖晃

一台手機開啟了錄影模式，將眼前淫靡的畫面全數拍下。

Azul的身體在藥物作用下變得異常敏感，每一次頂弄都讓纖細的身軀微微抽搐，渾身汗涔涔，白皙的肌膚紅的像隻煮熟的蝦子；他緊咬著食指指節，儘可能不讓呻吟聲洩漏出去。  
他分不清現在是什麼時候，也想不起自己為什麼會落到他們手上，腦中唯一的理智即將拜給對快感的渴望。

「負責人，這邊也拜託你了。」

一名寮生靠了過來，解開拉鍊，將自己的性器戳在Azul失神的臉上。  
——是Octavinelle的寮生，Azul勉強辨別著，但這些對現在的他而言已經失去任何意義。他順從的含住對方挺立的性器舔弄著，熱切的彷彿給了迷失在沙漠之人一杯水。

「哈，*支配Octavinelle負責人的感覺真不賴！」 海寮寮生抓起Azul的腦袋，將自己粗大的性器一捅到底，狠狠壓在他舌後根處的腺體上

「唔噁！」強烈的嘔吐反射讓Azul無法控制的吐出一大口墨汁，大片的墨色染污了被淚水糊滿的臉以及對方的性器  
「唔哇！好髒啊！」那人猛的將自己從Azul的口中抽出，墨汁滴滴答答的灑在地上

「說起來，Azul小時後曾被叫做吐墨坊主來著，看來這毛病現在也沒改嘛！」人魚手持正在錄影的手機笑道：「這畫面真不賴啊，喂、再來幾次，還有後面這個角度拍不清楚啊，把他的腿抬高一點！」  
「我不是⋯嗯啊、別再⋯⋯」

對方無視了他的抗拒，嘴上嫌棄著，卻仍絲毫不憐惜的再次將自己的性器挺入，將他的嘴當成一個肉套子似的操幹著。脆弱又敏感的腺體根本經不起這般刺激，墨汁混著唾液精液，在每一次抽出時帶出，不斷的乾嘔讓Azul難受的直掉淚，卻還是盡力的服侍著。

身後的寮生架起Azul的大腿將他的一條腿拉高，讓鏡頭能將他被操入的畫面拍的更加清楚，他試著用手阻擋，卻被對方順勢抓住手腕壓在背後。已經射精無數次的性器在無人撫慰的情況下高高仰起，隨著後方的動作晃動著。  
晃動的力度越來越猛，肉體拍打的聲音刺激著所有人的感官，Azul的後穴劇烈收縮著，即將高潮的快感讓喉嚨陣陣緊縮，海寮寮生加快抽插速度，與後方相繼射進Azul體內。

對方一放手，Azul便癱倒在地上，高潮的餘韻讓他身體不時抽動著，點點白濁自穴口緩緩流下。

「還有很多人沒玩呢，先別睡啊，親愛的Azul。」人魚緩緩走向Azul，將鏡頭對準那張狼狽至極的臉，彷彿只是去郊遊般的笑道：「來，對鏡頭笑一個！」

*日文中寮生對Azul的稱呼漢字寫作支配者

———————————————————————————————————————-

他們一個輪過一個，高中生的體力極好、學習的速度相當快，他們很快的找到方法讓面前這位一直以來都從容不迫，傲慢又強大的海寮寮長像個婊子一樣哭著求他們操進來；讓這張從來就說不出好話的嘴吐出一句又一句他們想聽的下流話；他們要求Azul像騎掃帚一樣騎在他們的身上，只為了在他渾身發軟的倒在他們身上時嘲笑他幾句。

「你看看你，渾身都髒兮兮的不是嗎？」

人魚將手機交給其中一個寮生，頗為溫柔的將Azul打橫抱起，對方在他懷中敏感的顫抖著、輕輕喘著氣，藥物及過度的性愛折磨下，他已無法反抗他們任何過分舉動了。  
帳篷的角落放置了近一人高的水缸，高大的身軀輕鬆一翻便抱著對方跳進水裡。

轉眼間，水缸裡出現了一隻深藍色尾鰭的人魚，他按著眼前那人的後頸狠狠的將藏在幻鄰下的粗大性器插進對方的後穴中。  
Azul嗆了幾口水，趴在水缸的邊緣喘著氣，對方卻按著他的雙肩直接沉到水底，Azul坐在對方的性器上，雙手捂著口鼻，仰起頭承受著快感。

圍在一旁的寮生興奮的看著眼前的景象，手機的鏡頭正對著水缸。  
傳說中人魚是食人的、兇猛的獵食者，以美麗哀戚的歌聲吸引英俊的水手，將對方拖進深不見底的海中吃掉。

Azul撐不了多久——對方可不是會容忍自己的雙子，在窒息之前終於變回本來的樣子。

水缸對於八隻觸手的他實在過於狹窄，觸手們不悅的扭動著，試圖佔據整個空間。人魚翻身將Azul壓進水缸底部，擺動尾鰭操弄著瀉殖孔。Azul控制著觸手，試圖將身上的人魚綑住，但即使他有八隻觸手，經過這一連串的折磨後也實在使不出力氣，只能無力的纏著對方，反倒像在求歡似的。

人魚射進Azul體內後看著身下一動不動的章魚，輕輕捏起一隻觸手在唇邊吻了吻：「聽說章魚的觸手有一隻是陰莖呢，是這樣嗎，Azul？」

沒得到回應，他也不介意，張口咬斷那根觸手。

「呃啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

那人將觸手細細品味後吞下，愉悅的笑道：

「像這樣一天吃掉一根觸手，總有一天會找到的，你不覺得很像俄羅斯輪盤、很有意思嗎？」

十九、

第二日

「可惡！」Floyd長腿狠狠踹在教室的門板上，發出”碰”的劇烈聲響

昨日Leech兄弟趕回原處時Azul已經不在那，只找到掉在地上被踩壞了的眼鏡。  
他們尋遍整個舞會會場及公共空間，仍然沒有找到那個人的影子；翻了校園名冊，也搜尋不到Floyd那天看到的、身穿深藍燕尾服的男子。那天參與的學校眾多，很可能是校外的學生，不是他們一時間就能追查到的。

奇怪的是，那名能改寫他人10秒內記憶的學生也不見了。

昨天他們很快的便發現是這個獨特魔法搞的鬼，他將Jade重傷的畫面植入Floyd腦內，使他無暇顧及Azul，很顯然與那名深藍燕尾服的男子是同夥。  
他們拷問了當時在飛行課對Azul掃帚動手腳的寮生，他卻堅稱自己早已退出那個計畫，也強調他們當時是兩人合夥，沒有第三人。

「Azul很可能還在校園裡，只能一個一個找了。」Jade翻著手中蒐集來的資料，面無表情的說道  
「嘁！我知道啦，我一定要絞死那些混帳！」

即使跨校舞會參加的人數眾多，但他們認為將身為寮長的Azul神不知鬼不覺帶離校園的難度相當大。首先他們要將清醒的Azul帶走幾乎是不可能的，即使搶走他的魔法筆，Azul也有千百種小把戲能讓自己順利脫逃；至於搬運一個失去意識的人，則並非一個低調的作法。

「Jade，我⋯⋯」

Jade看著Floyd懊惱的表情，他知道這個從來我行我素的兄弟其實相當自責，他揉了揉對方亂糟糟的腦袋說道：「我們會找到他的。」

大食堂

「Azul今天沒有來上課？」Kalim吃著飯，看向Jamil，困惑的問道：「生病了嗎？」  
「不太清楚，不過Floyd也沒有來社團。」Jamil思考著：「我懷疑他出事了，畢竟不久前才發生那種事。」

「可以跟我仔細說一說“那種事”是什麼嗎？」

「Riddle！」Kalim驚訝的喊道

Heartslabyul 的寮長Riddle Rosehearts不知何時站在他們的身後，嚴肅的說道：「今天Jade上課時也不太對勁，雖然不想跟Octavinelle的傢伙們扯上關係，但若是有人想破壞規則，我是絕對不會容忍的。」

「好吧⋯事情是這樣的⋯⋯」

「我好像不小心聽到什麼很有趣的事啊，得趕快跟Leona さん報告才行，嘻嘻！」  
「喂！Ruggie，你傻站在那幹什麼？」  
「Leonaさん，Azul他⋯⋯」

二十、

好難受。

Azul抱著自己的觸手，趴在水缸底部，洩殖腔中被塞入一根巨大的假陽具，此刻正瘋狂的震動著。  
他曾試圖逃出這個水缸，但頂端被重物壓住、上了鎖，像是被飼養在生態瓶中供人觀賞的生物，他將水缸內的水用墨汁染成一片漆黑，這是他唯一能給自己的一點點安全感。  
他無法計算出正確的時間流逝，只知道用不了多久就會有人將他從這裡拖出去，用各種方法折騰他，玩膩後再丟回水缸。他們喜歡在自己體內塞入各種東西，為自己的掙扎顫抖感到興奮。

他們是誰？  
為什麼自己會在這裡？  
Jade跟Floyd為什麼不在？

若有似無的黏稠魔力悄然在空氣中蔓延。

————————————————————————————————————————

Azul失蹤第五天了。  
那名他們一直在尋找的，可以竄改他人記憶的寮生也始終沒有來上課。

一下失蹤兩名學生對學校而言是極端嚴重的大事，但雙方都刻意將這件事壓下，雙子以寮長生病為由替Azul請了長假，另一名失蹤者那方似乎也是以類似理由矇混過關。

Jade及Floyd本是想靠自己的力量找到Azul，並讓綁架犯付出校方不會允許的代價，但無論他們怎麼尋找，Azul彷彿從這個校園內消失了一般。  
前天開始，他們收到數個寄件者不明的影片，內容滿是對Azul的種種暴行。影片中Azul無力的掙扎及哭泣讓像把利刃般剜在他們心上。

那些人對畫面做了處理，他們無法判斷究竟是誰、在什麼地方做了這些事。  
Floyd為此氣瘋了，接連摔壞了好幾台手機，Jade也好不到哪裡去，他近乎不眠不休的找尋著那從小就烙印在他心中的身影。

失蹤的時間不斷增加，影片中Azul的狀況很不好，他看起來並不清醒，他們應是對他下了藥；他們吃了他的觸手，致使他ㄧ變回人型那雙腿便涓涓的流著鮮血。

他們得退一步，在他們永遠失去他之前。  
事態已非他們能控制的了，得向學園長報告才行！

正當他們打算前往學園長室時，一道聲音叫住了他們：「喂，那邊的鰻魚混蛋。」  
「幹嘛啊？！我們忙得很，滾開！」Floyd轉過身，面露不善的對身後的Leona低吼道  
「嘛嘛——別這麼生氣啊，」Ruggie站在Leona身後緩頰道：「我們是特地來告知你們關於Azul的情報的。」

一聽見有那人的消息，Floyd 立刻抓住對方的衣領，喊道：「什麼情報！快說！」

「Floyd，先放開Ruggie さん，」Jade輕聲說道，但帶著些微血絲的雙眼死死盯著Savanaclaw的兩人：「還請兩位詳細的跟我們說ㄧ說。」

「剛才，Leona さん在我們的寮生身上聞到了”因病”請了長假的Azul的味道。」Ruggie語氣輕浮的說道：「我們只不過稍～微問了一下，他居然轉身就跑，被Leona さん揍了一頓之後扔在Jack那了，你們現在過去也許能問出些什麼。」

說到這，Ruggie收斂了笑意，難得正經的說道：「情況似乎不太妙喔，那傢伙身上的是鮮血的味道。」

「感謝兩位，請問Jackさん 現在在哪裡？」Jade以極快的語速說道

「不用過去了，我們知道Azul在哪裡。」  
「小金魚！小海獺、還有海蛇也在！」

「昨晚，我逮到一個違反紅心女王宵禁時間的寮生，他向我坦白了一切。」

Riddle及Kalim、Jamil走了過來，身邊跟著一名紅心寮裝扮的寮生，那人脖子上還套著Riddle的獨特魔法『OFF WITH YOU HEAD』。

他眼神游離著，在眾人的眼光下描述了一切經過，一個對Azul恨之入骨的人魚，慫恿一個又一個來自不同寮的寮生加入他。他們以舞會做為障眼法、以交易的方式從Azul那裡換取到需要的魔藥。他們對他的掃帚動了手腳，本是想直接帶到他們的藏身處，但Ashton追上的速度實在太快了，不得已只好讓Azul落在樹林，因為Leech兄弟找上門，那名能操縱物品的寮生經受不起壓力，因而退出。

「他們的人之中有海寮的寮生，他曾帶一個能竄改他人記憶的人進入Octavinelle，那個人魚似乎想利用Jade Leech的獨特魔法得知Azul跟你們兄弟之間的秘密。」

所以那時Jade對Azul施展獨特魔法是受到那個寮生的影響！

Jade瞪大雙眼立在原地，如果當時沒有受那個魔法的影響，自己是否還會對Azul施展獨特魔法⋯他無法給出完全否定的答案，但Azul那彷彿遭到背叛的眼神確實讓他感到後悔。  
應該還有別的方法，讓Azul不會因為喜歡他們而難過的哭泣的方法。

他們應該去找尋的⋯⋯

「我們挑選了舞會做為動手時機，在那之前那個人魚都是透過MagiCame跟我們聯絡的⋯⋯

「我、我本來只是想給Azul一個教訓而已！」他在Jade及Floyd吃人般的眼神下顫聲說道：「但那個人魚是個瘋子，他想把Azul完全毀掉！我太害怕了⋯所以、所以才把這件事告訴寮長⋯⋯」

「你以為這麼說，我們就會放過你嗎！」Floyd衝上前，單手按著他的腦袋將人提了起來

「這個人是我的寮生，我會依照紅心女王的法律及校規對他進行公正的裁決，」Riddle抓著Floyd的手腕，嬌小的身軀散發著不容違抗的魄力：「Floyd，放下他！」  
「誰管法律啊！絞殺他Azul可不會怪我！」

「我們已經知道Azul人在哪裡了，」Jamil冷靜的說道：「這個人等等再處理，我們先過去吧！」

「我們？」Jade盯著他們，微微瞇起雙眼：「抱歉，待會可能有些畫面不適合讓各位觀賞。」  
「嗯⋯不過他人在沙寮呢，」Kalim有些為難的說道：「以往我們不會到那邊去，所以完全沒有發現，真是不好意思啊⋯⋯我會負起責任讓你們在最短時間內到達的！」

「⋯我知道了，請帶路吧。」  
「等等！這件事應該通知學園長⋯」在Riddle阻止前，他們已往鏡之間奔去，他惱火的拿起手機撥通Trey Clover的手機，說道：「Trey，我要去學園長室，麻煩你過來一趟，這裡有個寮生要交給你處理。」

二一、

「啊啊⋯」  
「這傢伙變得很乖了嘛！」一個寮生抽著煙，將Azul的一條腿架在肩上，飛快的聳動著下身，最終射在他的肚子上

Azul癱在地毯上，雙眼半睜、臉色潮紅，身體卻仍像在海中時一樣冰冷。他的雙腿上佈滿了如鈍器割劃般的不規則傷口，只要輕輕一碰便會流下鮮血；白皙的身軀佈滿了來自不同人的吻痕及咬痕。  
他許久沒有進食了，他們曾強迫他吃下自己的觸手，他在激烈抵抗時一度搶到魔法筆，弄傷了幾名寮生，連帳篷都差點讓他給掀翻。若非當時拿到的魔法筆與他的自身屬性相剋，也許現在已成功逃掉了，那之後他們一天只給他一個麵包，而他拒絕接受。

本來便纖細的身板如今更是瘦了一圈。

「Jade⋯Floyd⋯⋯」

好冷⋯  
明明身為北海的人魚，不應怕冷的，他卻感受到刺骨的冰冷。

「嘿，這傢伙又在喊Leech兄弟的名字！」

人魚興致勃勃的靠向他們，他拉起Azul不再整齊的頭髮，貼在他的耳邊說道：「他們不會來找你的，你已經被拋棄了。」  
「你騙人⋯⋯」Azul呢喃般的說道

「我是不是騙人你自己清楚不是嗎？」人魚插入Azul依然紅腫的後穴中，昨晚有個Savanaclaw的寮生操過，貓科的性器相當兇殘，即使Azul當時被灌了不少魔藥，仍是哭的相當厲害：「如果他們沒有拋棄你的話，怎麼會放任我們操你呢？

他們看了我寄過去的影片，覺得你髒，已經不要你啦！」

⋯影片？  
什麼影片⋯？

Azul勉強運轉著遲鈍的大腦思考著，想起每一次他們侵犯自己時總會有一人拿著手機進行拍攝。

難道說，他們把”那個”寄給那對兄弟？！

「原來如此⋯⋯」

所以他們都知道了，他們看到自己窩囊、一點都不有趣的模樣，覺得膩了，想離開自己了。  
也是，明明說了喜歡他們，卻還跟其他男人做，難怪他們覺得自己髒。

啊啊⋯既然這樣的話⋯⋯

不遠處一名寮生無聲無息的倒下。  
黏稠的魔力不再抑制的向外流淌，學園長曾警告過他，overblot會帶給身體極大的負擔，上次的經歷也讓他感到如同墜入深淵般的恐懼。

「喂⋯你們怎麼了？！」人魚看著四周寮生接連倒下，連忙起身，後退了幾步：「是你做的嗎，Azul！」

這次不會再有人將他拉回來了，一但overblot便意味著死亡。  
不過，若能拖這些人一起下地獄，又何妨呢？

慈悲的魔女會給他力量。  
只要付給她相對應的代價。

而身為商人的他，認為這是一樁相當划算的買賣。

「陪我一起死吧⋯⋯」


	5. Chapter 5

二十二、

「刷」的一聲，尚在遠處的帳篷突然消失，取而代之的是一片片巨大的冰晶，如同劇毒的海葵一般穿刺而出，直直延伸至高空。

冰之結晶飄落，懸浮在Scarabia炙熱的空氣中卻不溶化，被濃稠而不祥的魔力包裹著顯得妖異而美麗。非人所能承受的強大魔力具現化成一隻三層樓高，皮膚灰紫的八爪怪物。

「這、這是什麼啊？！」Kalim坐在掃帚上，驚訝的抬起頭，不可置信的說道  
「Overblot⋯⋯」Jade喃喃說道

他們一行人遠遠的便看到這幅詭異卻熟悉的景象，是不久前他們才見識、甚至打敗過的。

Azul的overblot。  
他們又晚了一步⋯在他最艱難的時刻他們總是不在他的身邊⋯⋯

「這傢伙，在這麼短的時間內連續overblot⋯⋯」Leona緊皺著眉頭，他是經歷過的，明白那種彷彿靈魂都被抽乾的疲憊及來自心靈深處的枯竭

他絕對不想再經歷那種痛苦。

他們加快了飛行速度，不盡快阻止的話，他們將換不回Octavinelle的寮長，他將作為怪物的祭品，直到永遠。

當他們接近時，它顯然注意到了，張牙舞爪的揮舞著觸手，試圖將他們從魔法掃帚上擊落。

「哼，小意思！」Leona站在奔馳著的掃帚上來回閃躲著，語氣輕鬆指揮道：「鰻魚兄弟從正面試著叫醒那傢伙，Ruggie跟我分別從兩側夾擊那個怪物，沙寮從後方偷襲，它有八隻手，可別被甩下來了！」

「交給我吧！」Kalim認真的回覆道

慶幸的是比起上次，他們有了更多的人手，除了Leona和Ruggie，還多了沙寮的正副寮長。

Jade及Floyd跳下掃帚，小心翼翼的在冰錐間行走著，沙寮的陽光本該相當炙熱，這裡卻遠比他們的家鄉還要陰暗寒冷，四周流淌著黏稠的魔力，像是有人在這裡潑了一桶墨汁似的。  
他們在彷彿海葵叢的冰錐中央找到了Azul，他頭部低垂，了無生氣的站著，觸手斷了好幾隻，截面顯得極不規則，像是被利牙咬斷、又像是被生生扯下來，顯得斑駁而殘破。即使早已在影片中看過事發經過，雙子仍目光凝重，下唇緊咬著，直到嚐到血腥味依然沒有放鬆。  
他們身旁滿是倒地的寮生。

「Azul！」Jade試圖呼喊道

與上次不同，Azul對外界沒有任何反應，比起之前的癲狂，如今的漠然更讓雙子感到不安，他傷得如此嚴重，不應該站的起來才對，更遑論釋出如此龐大的魔力。站在他身後的怪物咯咯的笑著，觸手緩緩的纏上Azul，所經之處爬出一條條腐蝕的痕跡，似乎已經將Azul當成它下一份餐點。

Jade與Floyd同時將魔法筆對準了後方的怪物，他們兩個都在顫抖，從有記憶以來，他們從未對任何人、任何事感到恐懼，但此時，他們對眼前人生死未明的狀態感到懼怕。

臉頰邊似乎有淚水滑落。

「吶、Jade⋯」  
「ええ，Floyd。」

『這次、得好好道歉才行啊⋯⋯』

上一次的戰鬥大概絕大多數還是出於Azul本身的意志，但這次，他似乎只是一個提供魔力的傀儡。

沒了狡詐的戰鬥手法及花樣百出的魔法運用，擊敗Azul的過程輕鬆的不可思議。  
也許是有了強而有力的夥伴，也許是那人已無力提供強大的魔力，在Leona的信號下，他們同時將最強大的魔力關注在魔法筆中，往八爪怪物的身上擲去。

不祥的魔力消散，雙子急忙接住那人軟倒的身軀。他已變回人類，雙眼緊閉著，身體冰冷且毫無生氣。雙腿上滿是嚴重的傷痕，本該白皙的身軀上佈滿了觸手侵蝕的傷痕以及來自寮生們的性虐痕跡。

五天。

他們自小時候起，幾乎沒有這麼長時間的分離過。

「他好冷，我感覺不到他的心跳⋯⋯」Floyd脫下外套將渾身赤裸的Azul包裹起來，對著中途趕上的Riddle說道：「小金魚，你來看看！」

Riddle試著用魔法替Azul做簡單的處理，但鮮血卻怎麼也止不住，眼看對方的指尖已微微發黑，他緊皺著眉頭說道：「他的傷勢太嚴重了，我的魔法起不了效果，得儘早將他送去醫護室才行！」

他甚至無法保證醫護室能救回Azul，但他說不出口。  
Jade及Floyd的臉沉了下來。

站在一旁的Leona瞥了Azul一眼，眼神不悅而危險，他轉頭對Ruggie說道：「Savanclaw不需要會做出這種齷蹉事的寮生。」  
「Scarabia也不需要，這些傢伙會對Kalim造成不好的影響。」

「我會負責把這些人交給學園長，」Riddle點了點頭，表情嚴肅的說道：「這是非常嚴重的犯罪行為，校方不會容忍的。」

「啊啊？誰說要把他們交給學園長的？」  
「真是困擾啊，能不能別擅自作主呢？」

四周的空氣起了變化，風刃夾雜著冰渣向外射了出去，將Riddle等人隔絕在外。

「感謝你們的幫助，請回吧，剩下的事交給我們處理。」Jade嘴上掛著冰冷的笑意說道：「別擔心，他們不會再回到各位的寮中了。」

「你們打算怎麼”處理”？」Riddle有些緊張的問道

這對雙子不對勁，任誰都能感受到，那種急速膨脹的惡意正在侵蝕著他們。  
放任不管的話，連這對兄弟都會overblot的。

「這還用說嗎？他們怎麼對Azul的，我們就會百倍、千倍的奉還，」Floyd笑容張狂，魔法筆甩動著，風刃在地上割出一道道痕跡，逼得其他人只能往後退：「我們會把他們養在水族箱裡，用刀子把他們的肚子剖開，在他們把腸子面前一段一段的割下來，啊哈！」  
「冷靜一點！你們也想失控嗎？！」

「你他媽少叫我們冷靜一點！」Floyd咆哮道：「我們要把這些傢伙全部全部全部全部！通通殺光！」

「Jade Leech、Floyd Leech！請你們現在立刻將Azul Ashengrotto帶去醫護室！」

「學園長！」Riddle鬆了一口氣

終於來了！  
他將寮生丟給Trey後立刻趕往沙寮，交由對方向學園長解釋一切。  
還好，來的還不算太遲。

「就算是學園長也別想阻止我們！要退學隨便你們，我們要帶Azul回北海！」

「Ashengrotto還活著，但也許撐不到你們替他報仇，即使如此也要做嗎？」  
「什⋯！」

Dire Crowley放緩語氣說道：「現在還來得及，我們會治好他的。

「我保證。」

二十三、

「我們回來了。」  
「Azul～有沒有想我們啊？」

Leech兄弟回到了寮長的房間，幾天前將Azul帶到醫護室後，雖是挽回了生命，但雙腿傷勢過於嚴重，並非魔法所能治癒的；並且由於過量藥物攝取的副作用下，Azul的意識遲遲未能恢復，學園長及魔藥學老師Divus Crewel的判斷是——Azul製作的藥物所具有的時效性，大概率同樣適用於副作用，他們需要的只是時間。  
於是在各方商討後，Jade及Floyd決定將Azul放置於寮長寬闊的浴池中，希望能藉助章魚的再生能力，若是觸手能夠再生回來，幻化成的雙腿理應能恢復才對；雙子將浴池佈置的如同北海的家一樣，浴池中海草叢生，色彩繽紛的珊瑚及海葵中央是個巨大的章魚陶罐，他們將沈睡著的Azul放置於陶罐中。

「Azul，醒醒，來玩嘛！」Jade及Floyd趴在陶罐邊，像小時候一樣喊著他的名字

但那個總是埋頭看書，對他們愛理不理、甚至惡言相向的小章魚卻不再對他們的騷擾做出任何反應。  
雙子在陶罐旁打轉了幾圈，嘗試著喚醒Azul無果，只好將人抱離浴池、放置於寮長柔軟的大床上，熟練的掛上靜脈營養溶液。  
此時的Floyd會趴在Azul身旁，即使不會得到回應，仍舊向他叨念著今日的種種；Jade則會拿著一本書坐在床邊閱讀，但即便將書翻頁，握著Azul的手也從未放開。

夜晚時分，他們會將Azul放回陶罐，並守在外頭相擁而眠。

「我們出門了。」  
「Azul～要想我們喔！」

一樣的問候，一樣的沈默。

Octavinelle的寮長請假已過了十四天，校園中各種傳言滿天飛，有人說他策劃了一起嚴重的大事件，導致多名學生被退學，自己卻沒受到任何處分；另有傳言說Jade Leech對Azul發出挑戰並且成功奪取寮長的位置，如今的海寮已經易主，而前寮長因傷重請了長假。

甚至連他回老家結婚的傳聞都出現了，但沒人敢真的去找那對兄弟八卦一番。

Leech兄弟絲毫不在乎外頭的流言，如往常一樣的回到寮長的大浴池，卻發現Azul不在陶罐裡。

「難道說！」Azul醒了！

Floyd與Jade對視了一眼，從對方眼中倒影中看到和自己ㄧ模一樣的雀躍，他們簌的竄出海草叢，在遠比海洋狹小的空間中找尋著Azul的身影。

「Azul！」不久，Jade在浴池的角落中發現了對方，他用彩色的珊瑚及海草製作了一個隱蔽的空間

Azul 瑟縮了一下，往角落退了一些，口氣滿是抗拒與不安：「走開⋯離我遠一點⋯⋯」

「A...Azul？你怎麼了？還有哪裡痛嗎？」

他們無時無刻不在期待著Azul的甦醒，卻沒想過會是這樣的情況。  
Azul的記憶產生了混亂，他不記得舞會前後的所有事，有時甚至以為自己還在珊瑚之海；前一秒還無事般的與他們談話，下一秒卻再次將他們遺忘。

「你說，你們是Jade跟Floyd？」  
「是的。」Jade耐心的回答著，這已經是今日第三次進行相同的對話，他卻沒有表現出任何不耐  
「你們才不是Jade跟Floyd⋯⋯」Azul 撇開頭，有些難過的反駁道  
「為什麼呢？」

「他們不會在這裡的，他們已經走了。」  
「這是⋯什麼意思？」

「我不知道，他們把我丟下了 ，」Azul往後縮了縮，把自己完全藏進陶罐的陰影中，語氣中滿是慌亂：「這裡是哪裡，你們是誰？」

二十四、

經過一個月，Azul的觸手已經幾乎再生完全，然而他的記憶依舊混亂，這種情況下回歸那學生大多非善類的校園對他而言並不安全，雙子半哄半強迫的讓他待在海寮宿舍，他對此雖然不滿，卻也說不動他們。  
況且Azul也明白自身的狀況並不好，他總是感到困倦，也時常想不起待在身邊那對雙子的名字，他從他們眼中看到擔憂、焦急，以及其他無法讀懂的情緒，並為此感到難受。  
他不明白為什麼自己會變成這樣，那兩人似乎知道什麼，卻不願意告訴他。

他想弄懂這一切，但每當他努力回想時，腦中閃過的片段便會讓他感到無端的恐慌。那似乎是一些他看不清細節的暴行、是他記在靈魂深處的惡意，他無法再深入了，身體叫囂著要停止。

疼痛。  
恐懼。  
孤獨。

他被無數的負面情緒壓迫著，只能向Jade及Floyd一遍又一遍的確認著，確認他們絕對不會離開自己，他們是此刻的他唯一的安全感。

「Azul～我們做了你喜歡的唐揚炸雞喔！」Floyd輕快的說著：「在水裡這個會變得很難吃，我們到房間裡去吧！」

「謝謝⋯」Azul順從的將手遞給Floyd，讓他帶著自己向上游，回想似的說道：「我不記得我喜歡這個，Flo⋯？」  
「真是的，」Floyd鼓起雙頰，像個受到委屈的孩子似的開口：「我是Floyd、在外面的那個是Jade，早上才跟你說過的喔！ Azul最喜歡唐揚炸雞了，但是你怕變胖每次都只願意吃兩個，現在你瘦的像小魚乾似的，可以吃很多也沒有關係吧！」

Azul的觸手還未完全恢復，ㄧ浮上水面，守在外面的Jade立刻接手將Azul抱起，絲毫不介意燙的整整齊齊的制服被海水給弄濕。

他們說的沒錯，Azul的確很喜歡唐揚炸雞，無論是口感或是味道都完全符合他的喜好，即使這是他第一次嘗試這種食物，卻隱隱約約有種熟悉的感覺。  
但喜歡和食慾並不總呈正相關，自Azul醒後，Floyd及Jade很快便發現他食量上的異常，若他們不在，他連一口都不願意吃，直到因嚴重低血糖而昏倒時他們才察覺到Azul吃進的食物遠遠達不及所需要的，身體更是迅速的消瘦。雙子努力變著花樣做出各種他喜歡的食物，但不足的地方仍然需要點滴的幫助，即使Azul並不喜歡針扎帶來的疼痛。

用過晚餐後Azul 淺淺的打了一個哈欠，今日幾乎少有清醒的時候，困倦感卻仍然包圍著他。  
「我有些睏了⋯今天能睡在這塊海綿上嗎？」  
「當然可以，」Jade維持著笑容解釋道：「這東西叫做床，這是你的房間，你隨時都可以自由使用。」  
「那你好好休息，我們先回去了。」

Jade拉起頗不情願的Floyd 起身，正準備向門口走去，卻聽見Azul 小聲的說道：「你們沒辦法留下來陪我嗎？」

『⋯⋯當然可以！』

熄了燈，當三人躺倒進海寮的寮長大床時，Azul再次感到一陣熟悉，Jade及Floyd 各自佔據一側，將Azul夾在中間，Jade將頭靠在他的胸口；而Floyd 則埋進他的頸間，彷彿已經演練數百次般的熟練。在Azul的記憶中，他們的關係似乎稱不上密切，但如今他們卻會為他做飯，並且熟知甚至連他自己都不知道的喜好。

「Azul⋯」Floyd 的聲音緊貼著傳來，搔的Azul耳後跟微紅  
「嗯？」  
「你知道比起唐揚炸雞，Azul更喜歡的是什麼嗎？」  
「嗯⋯錢嗎？」

黑暗中傳來Jade低沈的笑聲。

「這個也沒錯啦⋯⋯」Floyd 有些不滿的說道著：「還有更喜歡、更更喜歡的東西！」  
「我不知道⋯⋯」

「答案是，Jade跟Floyd！」  
「是這樣嗎⋯⋯？」Azul充滿疑惑的說道  
「當然！這是Azul自己說的！」

「我不記得了⋯⋯」  
「Azul好狡猾，明明自己說過的⋯⋯」

Azul 能聽出Floyd語氣裡的失落，卻不知如何安慰他，這對兄弟對他的關心絲毫不虛假，卻對他記憶混亂的原因閉口不提。

他們是不是目睹了所有的事情經過；是不是了解那讓他感到恐慌的源頭；是不是曾陪他對抗過，又或者成為它們的幫兇？

他們似乎還在說些什麼，但Azul 實在太睏了，隨意回應幾句便沈沈睡去。

在夢中，他身在一個充滿異國風情的帳篷，面前是被關在狹小水缸中的自己，以及許多對他充滿恨意的男人。

————————————————————————-

「Azul，該起床囉！Jade做了鬆餅呢！」

Floyd 搖晃著Azul，最近他的情況日漸好轉，不需雙子叫喚也能自行起床進行簡單的梳洗，並且將大多數的時間埋首在複雜的魔法書籍中。

正將糖漿淋在微溶的奶油上的Jade聽見「砰」的一聲巨響，轉過頭發現還赤著腳的Floyd 撞開門朝他撲了過去。

「Jade，Azul叫不醒！」

二十五、

他並非聰明絕頂的人。  
唱歌也不怎麼樣。  
更別提長相及運動能力了。

誰會看的上慢吞吞又醜陋的觸手？  
天知道他多麼嚮往那閃爍七彩光澤的尾鰭⋯⋯

所以當那對體態優美而敏捷，有著墨綠尾鰭的雙子主動接近他時，他只當作又一個來取笑他的人魚。  
他要用努力、努力、以及更多的努力，把那些自大又無腦的人魚採在觸手之下。

但之後他才發現，他們不一樣。  
他們，Jade及Floyd，老在自己身邊打轉的原因是「有趣」，甚至只因為有趣而跟著自己到陸地上。

“反正在海裡也待膩了，陸地上感覺也蠻有趣的！”

Floyd 當時是這麼說的。

之後發生了什麼⋯喔，他們算計了前任寮長，以二年級生的身分成功搶奪了寮長及副寮長的位置；他們算計了學園長，在校園中佔領一個極好的地點開了一間餐廳；他們算計了只想高分不想努力的學生，從他們身上榨取勞力及獨特魔法。

他們從不會反對自己的亂來或者計話，他們也許樂在其中、也或許想知道自己會栽在哪一步。

他不知道。

但他確實栽在他們身上了。  
感情，真是個麻煩又無法控制的東西。

而如今，他們已經膩了，也許會回到海裡、或是到其他寮吧⋯⋯  
他們是彼此不可缺少的半身，自己卻不是。

“⋯z⋯ul⋯⋯”  
“⋯醒⋯⋯”

就這樣吧，只是回到孑然一身而已，他能應付這個。  
他總能應付這個。

“⋯託，睜開⋯⋯”  
“⋯嗚⋯⋯”

他聽見了哭聲。  
是誰的？  
也許是自己的吧⋯誰叫他是愛哭鬼吐墨坊主Azul呢⋯⋯

————————————————————————

「嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯嗚哇啊啊啊啊啊⋯⋯」  
「好吵啊⋯」  
「Azul！」

Azul睜開雙眼，便看到兩張一摸一樣的大臉。  
Floyd臉上掛滿了淚水跟鼻涕，Jade雖然看起來乾淨些，眼眶卻也紅的嚇人。

「發生什麼事了？！」

Azul幾乎沒見過兩人這副模樣，猛的從床上坐起，卻因為強烈的暈眩又倒了回去。

「Azul！」  
「嗚哇啊啊啊，Azul又死掉了！」  
「真失禮啊，Floyd ，你說誰死掉了？」

Floyd愣了一下，睜大雙眼猛得往Azul身上撲過去。

「你叫我什麼！？再叫一次！」  
「好重⋯Floyd，快起來⋯⋯」  
「你、你想起來了！？」

Azul習慣性的將手伸了過去，本想摸摸那顆毛絨絨的腦袋，想了想卻改為拍拍對方的肩膀。

「呃⋯那天後來發生的事我有些想不起來了，」他承認道：「只記得我後來好像失控了，抱歉、又讓你們替我收尾⋯⋯」  
「畢竟不是第一次了，做起來還是很熟練的，」Jade雙手環抱著說道：「不過麻煩別再受傷，也別再失憶了，剛才突然間連呼吸都停止實在令人擔心呢。」

「抱歉⋯⋯」Azul輕吐了一口氣，環顧四周，意外的發現他們還在學園中，專屬自己的房間內，他有些遲疑的緩緩說道：「我以為你們回珊瑚之海了⋯⋯」

「為什麼這麼說呢？」Jade偏了偏頭問道

「畢竟⋯那個⋯嗯⋯⋯」Azul舔了舔下唇，眼神游移道：「你們不是⋯對我感到厭倦了嗎？」

「哈！？你在說什麼啊！」Floyd 簌的從Azul身上起身，雙手按在對方的肩上，緊盯著那雙灰藍的眼眸

Jade在Azul身旁坐下，將手伸進寬大的睡衣裡，尖牙輕咬著他的耳擴低語：「我們好不容易才等到你開口說喜歡我們的，哪有可能就這樣放手呢？」

「就算現在Azul厭倦了，也逃不了了。」

二十六、

對Azul來說，待在那狹窄魚缸彷彿還是昨天的事，失憶的那段時間更像個夢境，即使有斷斷續續的印象，感受上仍不真切。  
夢境中那對雙子罕見的耐心與縱容，也許，並非他憑空捏造出來的。他們竟會為他哭泣，他可是做夢都想不到。

「我從以前就在想，」Jade輕輕揉捏著Azul 胸前小點，將身上正走神的寮長的注意力拉回：「Azul似乎不怎麼喜愛騎乘。」  
「唔⋯」敏感的乳尖被把玩著，Azul忍不住瑟縮了一下：「因、為⋯這樣⋯很累⋯⋯啊！」  
「呵呵，說的也是，Azul一向不擅長體力活。」

Jade看上去心情極好，他單手托住寮長單薄的背脊，另一手輕鬆一翻，兩人的位置立刻調轉過來，失重的感覺讓Azul不安的攀緊對方的肩膀，然而他們的下身還相連著著，過度的刺激讓他不禁發出一聲甜膩的呻吟。  
Floyd 趴在床頭，捧著Azul的臉，從他的臉頰、眼瞼、鼻子，小雞啄食般的親吻著，彷彿得到最愛的玩具的小孩，一旦得到便決不放手。Azul被Floyd 的行為逗得咯咯笑，他輕擰對方的耳朵將其拉下，給了他一個深吻。

兩人的舌尖纏上彼此，呼吸間都是對方的味道，Azul 突然感到鼻間ㄧ酸。

他終於擁有了，只屬於自己，不會被任何人奪走的寶物。

「Azul，怎麼哭了？！」Floyd 慌亂的將Azul從Jade身下拉出來，哄小孩般的拍著他的背：「是不是Jade弄痛你了，換人換人！」  
「呵呵，Floyd 真愛說笑，每次床上最不懂得克制力道的不是你嗎？」

Azul在雙子吵起來前抓住他們的手腕，在他們轉頭看向自己時在他們的唇上各印上一個吻，紅著臉卻狡黠的笑了：

「兩位，吵架這件事待會再説，誰比較能弄哭我

試過不就知道了嗎？」

End.


End file.
